Harry Potter and the DAC
by Visions of Paradise
Summary: Girls are popped into Harry Potter MOVIES. They must help Harry. Will they find Voldermort and help Harry to overcome him, Will they expose prof. Quirrel? Or will they meet an untimely end? R
1. Harry Potter and the WHAT!

Blam! A streak of blue just above a crowded alley and Megan, Shavai, and I found ourselves in yet another tight fix.

"Where the hell are we now!" Shavai yelled. I looked around and stood up. Well, we landed on concrete. At least we knew of that. But, once I got a look around I had a panic-attack.

"Harry Potter!" People around me looked around as though I was staring him in the face. Slowly but surely, the people saw our clothes and got rather curious as to where we were from- obviously not of their part of the world. Compared to the dark dreary colors that dominated the alley except for the occasional witch or wizard that was wearing red or something festive, we made everything ELSE look out of place. I in my denim black jeans with my Rolling Stones t shirt, and Megan in her flares with a black tinkerbelle shirt and Shavai in her jeans with her Sid Vicious shirt. We were one of two things: 1.) Highly fashion-forward 2.) Completely insane. Because wearing **THESE** clothes here of all places was not a fashion statement- it was a death wish.

"Moving on..." Megan said as she reached back and pulled my arm to follow her. I quickly grabbed Shavai's hand and lead her away with us. We proceeded to an empty alley to discuss what we should do.

"What the hell are we gonna do? I don't wanna be stuck in this stupid place, I **HATE **Harry Potter!" I yelled. We had this strange curse upon us that started on my last birthday. I made a wish to change the ending of Titanic and we were sucked into the movie. Unfortunately, it didn't work for just that movie as I had hoped, it made us stuck in 'movie land' and we've been stuck going from movie to movie eversince.

"Awe. Come on, Delaney." Megan said. "It's not that bad. I mean, we could always have been sent to Dawn of the Dead or-" She gulped. "Glitter."

With that, Shavai's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh! You'll jinx us!" Shavai was what you would refer to as a Hollywood-paranoid. She sees all the mistakes in the movies, and believes Hollywood is running out of ideas. Oh yeah, she hates Hillary Duff and Lindsay Lohan and thinks the whole thing is just one big conspiracy. "Besides, didn't you always want to come here and annoy Professor Sourgrape?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to charm his hair into dread locks...but then again, I also wanted to corner him and spray him with a hose." I began blanking out thinking of all the pranks I should do to him. Ding dong,ditch; Transfigure a jack-in-the box's head to look like him. Wind it up and leave it outside his door. Run like hell.; Offer him tequila; Leave a well-worn and sickeningly cute teddy-bears where they can be easily seen by staff and students. Ensure it has a tag, written in a child's hand, stating that it 'belongs to Severus' and is called 'Chuckles'...Drop vague hints that Filch likes him a little more than strictly necessary...back to the problem at hand.

"Alright. We're in Diagon Alley, that much we know. Problem is, we don't know which one this is." Megan stated looking around in a dimly lit alley. Suddenly we saw a very tall and hairy man walk by. We ran to the end of the alley and watched him walk away with a small boy at his side.

"Voila. Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone." I said, concluding what I thought. Now, we had to think of a good way to meet him. And of course the all important question: Where the hell could we get some money?

Suddenly we heard an owl screeching. We looked above us as a snow white owl with black spots on it's wings and back flew to the ground infront of us dropping 3 letters at our feet. Then it cocked it's head to the side and stared at us as we stared back at it.

"Um...thanks?" Shavai offered to the bird. The bird turned it's head and flew from the direction that it came from. Megan picked up the letters and read aloud.

"Megan Collins, we are pleased to announce you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry." She opened up the others. "They're for us. And they're the same." Shavai and Megan began jumping up and down "Yes!" I threw my head back to the sky sadly in defeat.

"No. No. Not this...anything but this..."

A little while later we stole some money. Did I say steal? I meant borrow. I mean, you just don't leave a satchel lying around like that with that much money. The way I saw it, we taught them a valuable lesson. A little pricey, but a valuable lesson.

Suddenly, I saw platinum blonde hair on a boy walking with a man with long straight white hair.

"Holy crap! I'm Bliiiiiiind!" I screamed and fell backwards into Megan's arms. Suddenly I had a brief moment of outburst.

"Draco's gay!" Suddenly they turned around and saw us. They looked at each other then began walking towards us. Not exactly the reaction I wanted...


	2. LearningWho2upset&who2leaveAlone

Harry Potter and The Dumabasses ch. 2: Learning who to upset, who to leave alone.

"What did you say?" Lucious asked towering over me, glaring profusely. The man in the movie had always annoyed me with his obnoxious stature. And all the things he annoyed me with. I only saw him in the Chamber of Secrets, but that was enough to make you wish J K Rowling would look over her book and ask herself "What was I thinking?" and add in his tragic death and after party in the next book. And then it flashed back to when he knocked Dobby down the stairs. And everything snapped.

"I said 'Draco's gay.' You know, man-happy, boy obsessed, homosexual, a little too friendly, Adam and Steve, the boy's a fairy. In other words, Dad, your little boy played with G I Joe too much when he was a boy you should've let him stick with undressing Barbie. By the way, there's no way that boy has natural platinum blonde hair." I began to walk off. Shavai and Megan stared at me as I walked by.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Megan asked.

"Appearantly so. Dude," Shavai said whispering. "Is it just me, or do you see steam?" She said motioning to Lucious and Draco. "I think I'm starting to see heat waves hear."

Draco stared dumb-founded and insulted. "Well, at least my mum knows who my dad is!" He yelled at my back. If he wanted to get into a fight, he was definately going down.

"Least my dad doesn't go to family reunions looking for a girlfriend!" I turned saying loudly. Shavai and Megan walked beside me and turned back at them.

"Least I don't hold up chocolate stores." He said motioning to

"Least blind people don't don't pass me in the street and ask me to tone my hair color down!" I ran my fingers through my brown hair as though it was luxurious. Draco looked ready to burst. The mood all but changed. Now it was kill or be killed. He pulled his wand out and thrust it at me.

"Uh huh. Go on. Do it pretty boy." Shavai said.

"I dare ya!" Megan taunted.

"You do it, and I swear to who-ever's in charge, I will transfigure your face with my fist and make you eat that damn thing." I said gesturing to the wand he held. Lucious put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Now, Draco, wouldn't want to be suspended from your first year at Hogwarts..." He said, his voice trailing off turning Draco toward him. Draco stopped glaring for the moment as if they had resolved the situation silently. He appoached me quietly and peacfully.

"This isn't over. If I were you, Miss Lindley, I'd watch myself." He said calmly, once again towering over at me. I gave a look like a cobra, daring him to do something as though I was dripping venom.

"Remind me to get a post-it-note and write that down." I whispered to him lowly, making it obvious I didn't care and couldn't care any less.

"You'll be sorry. You and your little friends." He said motioning with his eyes to Megan and Shavai. "But especially you." He said and almost slapped me with his cape ends. When him and Draco were about 20 feet from us as we walked. We all turned in unison, a mangy itch had to be scratched. We all yelled.

"Draco!" They both turned and waited. We chin-flicked them, "Your momma!" And ran around to the corner of an alley. After a moment of silence and catching our breath, we presumed it was safe enough to continue talking.

"Oh crap..." I said and threw my back up against a wall.

"What? What could be the matter?" Shavai asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I mean, you word-whipped Draco and his father's ass!" Megan added moving her hand threw the air with an invisible whip made of air.

"I just thought of something," I remembered the way Lucious looked at Draco and how he smirked smugly. They _HAD_ resolved the situation. Something he had planned was going to happen to us. "I just pissed off someone."

"No duh on that one, Delaney." Shavai said, pretending to hit her head.

"Seriously. Sooner or later you piss everyone off. That's just your charactoristic. Sooner or later, you piss off the people you don't like." Megan said as a matter of fact. "But on the plus side, at least you're honest about it."

"Yeah, I know. But, this time it's different. I pissed off a **_BAD_** guy..."


	3. Hetero Life Mates

We shook the bad thought off and continued on our way. We had to buy the necessaties we looked at the requirments which were written on the letters we recieved:

**"All new first year students will require the following:**

**One wand  
One cauldron  
One set of scales (preferably brass)  
One telescope  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by: Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by: Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by: Albert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by: Emeric Switch  
1,000 Magical Herbs Fungi by: Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by: Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts Where to Find Them by: Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by: Quentin Trimble**

**One pet is optional: either one TOAD, one OWL, one CAT, or one RAT** "

We walked into some store that was a little darker than the rest with alot of insence. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of books fall over. We looked behind the shelf to see a bunch of books piled around five feet high on the floor. We poked them. From under the pile came a girl with platinum blonde hair that seemed all too familiar.

"Well. Of Course I can't be happy around here. Nooo, weird people weird names..."

"Darcie!" Me, Megan, and Shavai screamed as we ran to her

and tackled her back to the ground on top of the books that were strewn all over the floor.

"I knew you were here! Thank God!" We all chanted, praising her as though she saved our lives. We found ourselves in an odd situation as the librarian said something with his wand and we found ourselves watching all the books going back up on the shelves. We all stood up.

"You missed it!" Shavai blurted at Darcie. "We told off Draco AND his dad!" we high-fived each other.

"You did what?" Darcie asked. "Wait a sec. Whitney!"

Darcie called out looking around and about for her companion through the library.

"Yes. Well, we'll meet you here in a few minutes." I said and proceeded to the shop keeper and gave him the list of books we needed. He said a phrase and book after book floated and hovered themselves in a pile to be purchased. I stood with absolute amazement watching. He looked at me bewildered from behind his spectacles that were placed delicately on the end of his nose.

"What's the matter, child? Have you never seen magic before?" He asked cautiously from his tone it indicated he was making fun, but didn't want to offend. He glanced at our clothes and then at the books we needed to purchase. "Oh, I see. First time at Hogwarts?"

I nodded my head and Shavai and Megan stood at my side voicing. "Yes, sir."

"Well, don't fret. I'm sure you'll all do wonderful. Just be sure you get there on time." He warned us, gesturing to the time. We had a few hours left. It was 6:45 and the sun was setting really fast. The train left at 8:30 am. I immediately wondered what the hours were to shop around here. Were they all 24 hour stores? Or would we have to shop at Diagen Alley?

"Thank you." I said and paid him for our books. Next we needed wands. We headed to Ollivander's, because Shavai and Megan's brilliant memory of what the shop was called to get wands.

Ollivander's wand shop was an incredible sight. It was dark, and cozy and gave us an odd sense of being completely at ease. Shavai, Megan, Whitney, Darcie and I looked around bewildered and amazed. Waiting for someone to pop out of nowhere and offer us help. But no one did.

"Is anyone in here?" I asked. Sure enough, not one moment after I called out did Ollivander, himself, swing over on a ladder.

"Can I be of service?" He asked us and looked us all over.

"Yes, we all need wands." Megan answered. I stood there dumbfounded. His fuzzy hair was spiked and yet soft looking, like a radical Santa Claus makeover. Maybe the black sheep of Santa Claus' family...we didn't know. He had odd but compelling eyes. They looked so tired, and yet wide awake at the same time. As though someone saw an extraordinary thing, but was used to seeing the extraordinary.

"Ah. But of course." He said as he headed back towards the numerous boxes he had stacked upon the many shelves behind him. He walked back toward us with couple of boxed wands.

"You." He said gesturing towards Darcie. "Come try this one."

Darcie proceeded to walk forward and took the wand cautiously in her hand. She then swished and flicked it at a shelf. A bunch of wands flooded onto the floor. Before Ollivander could take hold of the wand, she flicked it again at his head. Instantly his hair was put into a big bow that came out of nowhere.

"No! Definitely not!" He said taking the wand from her. He cautiously handed one to Whitney. Whitney flicked the wand at Darcie without question or thinking. Suddenly Darcie's clothes were turned bright pink. Darcie looked down at her clothes then she looked around and grabbed a random wand and flicked it at Whitney. Whitney's clothes turned black. Then it was an all out war. They flicked at each others clothes at every chance they got. Then before we knew it Ollivander ducked behind the counter and all of us jumped over and fell to the floor with Ollivander. Shavai landed on Ollivander's lap.

"Well, Doesn't Shavai look cozy." Me and Megan teased.

"This is so pathetic!" Ollivander said as he got up and took the bow from his hair and walked in between them to get them to stop. Instead, the colors clashed and Ollivander was turned half-pink and half-black.

"Whitney, you know what this means right?" Darcie asked.

"Yeah…" Whitney said suddenly they went into chant:

"IT"S A MUSIC VIDEO! IT'S A MUSIC VIDEO! IT'S A MUSIC VIDEO!..."

After a few minutes, we all received wands. Ollivander reluctantly gave two to Whitney and Darcie. But as I glanced back as we left, I knew this would be a day, he wouldn't soon forget.

"Thanks Oli!" Darcie and Whitney called. "Oli" waved back, hoping he would never see them again. We got our tickets, our animals, and other needed things. Including but not limited too, more money. We ended up spending the night in an alley, but it was okay. For some reason, it never rained, and it never got too cold or too hot.

The next morning we began to look for Platform 9 and three quarters. And we hurried to get aboard, running into and through the wall, careful not to be seen. We strategically placed Megan infront of the wall and left her for a moment telling her we would be back. A moment later she became suspicious.

"This isn't funny!" She called. She took one step away from the wall and _BAM_! A Harry Potter and Megan Collins sandwich. We hurried over. Megan was almost enraged.

"Would you watch where you're going ya big dumb-" She looked over and saw Harry sprawled on the floor trying to get up. "Sexy beast…" She muttered. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She said helping Harry get up.

"Thank you." He said barely audiable. They helped each other regather their things and set everything up properly back on their trollies.

"I am so sorry about the whole wall thing. My fault." Harry offered. Megan blushed.

"No it's alright. Could've happened to anybody, besides, it's not like you could've seen me on the other side anyway." Megan said as she began pushing her stuff along with Harry beside her.

"By the way, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said offering his hand. Megan took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Megan Collins." She said as they shook hands. They continued walking silently as they got their luggage/supplies loaded. She realized she was wearing the same clothes, she could've hit herself. 'Oh well,' she figured. 'He was after all from the muggle world.'

"Sit next to me on the train?" Megan looked up and smiled meekly, trying to hide all fear of rejection.

"Of course." Harry said and offered a smile in return to her answer. "I'd like that." They boarded the train together.

Little did they know we were watching. We had set Megan there on purpose. And it just happened to work to our advantage. Oh joy! Of all the beautifully planned things.

"Megan!" Shavai called and waved her to our little part of the car. Her and Harry walked in.

"Well, guys. This is Harry Potter." Megan said with a gleam of joy in her eyes motioning to him. We answered like a support group in unison.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hello." He replied. Megan introduced us one by one.

"This is Delaney."

"Charmed."

"This is Shavai."

"Pleasure."

"This is Darcie, Delaney's little sister."

"What's up?" Darcie said then she looked at Whitney who sat beside her. "And this is my hetero-life mate, Whitney Hobby."

Whitney looked at Harry and flipped him off.

We all were seated after a moment and settled when suddenly Ron Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" Ron asked like a scared puppy "Everywhere else is full." He quickly added as though we would turn him away.

"Not at all." We went through introductions again and began talking.

"Anything off the trolly, dears?" The kind old trolly lady asked with a polite smile. We bought a few things and were happily munching. Darcie got a tomato flavored bean and vowed never to eat them again. But quickly went back on that vow when she tried another and got spinach and then vowed once more never to eat them again.

Suddenly Hermione showed up.

"Anybody seen a toad? A boy named Nevles lost one." She said. She noticed Ron attempting to turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow. Low and behold, it embarrassingly didn't work. Hermione did her chauvinistic magic antics and I wanted to slap her snobby head off, and I would've had I not remembered how valuable she was. Besides, the girl needed a make-over.

She rose and went to the door way excusing herself.

"You better change into your robes; I expect we'll be arriving soon." She added. Then Shavai handed a makeup compact with a mirror to Ron. "By the way, you've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there." She added, pointing to a spot near her eye. Ron rubbed and noticed the dirt in the compact. Then it hit us.

We forgot to buy our robes. Damn.


	4. Our First Detentions

Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew

Chapter 4: Our First Detentions

The sun had set long before we got to Hogwarts. As we walked down the great halls we had a strange relaxed feeling. That is, relaxed until we realized everyone was staring at us because we, unlike them, were not wearing the robes and the uniforms. We just looked back at them and continued walking trying to stay unseen in the middle. Luckily for us, we remained unseen as Professor McGonagall told us how things were to go.

"Wait here and I'll see if they're ready. When you enter through these doors, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Huffle Puff, Raven Claw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. If you'll excuse me." Then she dismissed herself and proceeded to go off without us. We began to move a little forward. Everyone chatted amongst themselves, until we heard one loud voice above all others.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, looking at us all in normal clothes, but particularly me.

"I dunno. I just woke up this morning bored out of my mind and thought I had nothing better to do than gather my friends and follow Harry here." I put my hand on Harry's shoulder.

"So, it's true then? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He asked and concluded all by himself. Making me suddenly feel the need to call the press and let them know Draco Malfoy might have a brain after all. People began to whisper, children spoke all around us with amazement in their voice. Suddenly Draco advanced up to Harry.

"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" I heard, instantly the snobbery in his voice kick up a notch as though he was doing it purposely. I blanked in and out of the conversation. Ron let out a laugh and instantly pissed off Draco.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair, and a hand-me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He squinted his eyes at Ron as though he was looking down on an ant. Everyone was watching now, waiting for Ron to retort. But Ron acted like origami and folded under pressure. He retreated his eyes to the floor ashamed. Probably feeling either embarrassment or shame of his family. Shavai and Megan weren't about to let him have the upper hand. Especially on someone as defenseless as him.

"You inconsiderate waste of life." Megan said glaring at Malfoy. She took a daring step forward. Shavai was right beside her, watching her back.

"We've already been through this. Haven't you had enough of defeat back in the alley?" Draco said, acting triumphant as though he got the last word in.

"Ex-squeeze me, blondie?" Shavai said looking at him. "We beat you and your father's ass." She said dismissing him with her hand.

"Whore." Draco remarked looking at Shavai's clothes.

"Fag." She retorted standing unafraid.

"Vomit-sipper." He said

"Dramatized fairy." Megan said.

"Gothic-reject."

"In your rear- cow-derrière." Shavai reiterated as politely as possible. Draco tried to change the subject.

"Potter, this place can be tough. Don't wanna go around making friends with the wrong sort." He said looking over at us and then at Ron and Hermione. "I can help you there." He said as he offered his hand. Now, I would've said something, had I not known Harry could take care of himself.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thanks." He said glaring back at Draco. We all gave a smug smile to rub it in Draco's face, until we saw McGonagall tap him on the shoulder. We got back in our places so she wouldn't see us.

"Follow me please." She instructed us.

We then proceeded to follow her into this giant ballroom-like dining hall. We were mesmerized by the ceiling, strictly because we've never seen one like it before. It was pretty cool because it looked like there were hundreds of candles up in the air levitating by themselves lighting up the entire room. I overheard Hermione talking about it. She bored me to tears.

We got in front of the teachers and there he sat. My favorite, Dumbledore, seated next to Quirrel and Snape. I looked at Snape, then back to Megan. Immediately, we began laughing silently. We brought our attention back to the babbling Dumbledore. I noticed he had a fixation on Harry and looked at him as he said everything.

"…And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He let the kids around us wonder if he was joking or not and everyone got silent again as though they expected him to finish with 'just kidding.' What he actually said was more disturbing.

"That is all."

Everyone directed their attention to Professor McGonagall and noticed an odd, battered old witch hat that she was holding. I didn't know about my friends or anyone else's attitude about that thing but it creeped the hell outta me. She called a little girl up onto the stage, and placed the hat on her head. Immediately it called out,

"Huffle Puff!"

A group of children cheered at the hat's decision. Probably amazed the hat made its own decision at all. We listened for McGonagall's next selection. We dreaded when our turn would arrive. What would the punishment be for not having uniforms? One by one, people were chosen at random and turned over to households. Draco went to Slytherin; Hermione, Ron, and Harry were chosen to Gryffindor. And the moment was slowly approaching. About 4 more people went on after Harry when suddenly the unspeakable was spoken.

"Delaney Lindley?"

I gulped. I thought 'Hey. Maybe it's not too late. Just stay where you are and they'll think you aren't supposed to be here. I can make up some story about us all being confused and have it be the first time we've been in London and we accidentally got on that train. Surely, they'd understand and send us home. Only problem was, where WAS home?"

"Delaney Lindley?" She asked again. Suddenly my foot became compulsive and voila. I stepped forward and up onto the stage-like platform to get sorted. A lot of kids gasped.

There I stood: tight jeans, skater shoes, Rolling Stones t-shirt in all my vintage glory. The teachers shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, Professor Snape had to go and ruin my day as if it weren't bad enough.

"What is the meaning of this!" He yelled as if I couldn't hear him when he was the only one speaking. "A child not dressed properly in uniform? Hair un-orderly? And silver hoops hanging from the side of your head? Did you think you'd be funny being the only one to do this? Or did you just think it would be funny to try to go against school rules that were set since before you were born?"

I began to get upset. Anger ran through my veins and the overwhelming want and need to slap this man filled through me. If I was still here after this, I was gonna make his life a living hell.

"Hey! Ease up!" Shavai yelled as she stepped from the crowd.

"Seriously!" Megan voiced up as she walked from the crowd and up onto the platform, beside me and Shavai.

"Well," He stated seeing the rest of us were dress similarly, "Isn't this nice? The three blind mice got dressed in the dark, came to Hogwarts, just to be sent home. Pack your belongings." He ordered and began to walk back to the Professor's table.

If I had freaking just remembered the robes, we'd already be sorted, wouldn't be embarrassed, and on top of that, we'd be eating already. We were starved. And now I was angry.

"Wait up!" Darcie said as her and Whitney stumbled on stage.

"Yeah! We wanna get punished too!" Whitney added as they stood by us, adding to our group.

"Very well then, you may ALL pack your things. 5 young ladies aren't going to make a difference."

Suddenly and without word Harry stood up. Along with Ron and Hermione. It wasn't very long before a bunch of people from all the houses began standing up. Professor Snape looked bewildered, he looked back at Dumbledore for an answer, or at the very least, commentary. Everyone began to quiet down as Dumbledore stood.

"This is a most extraordinary sight. Never in my years at Hogwarts have I seen the effect you young ladies have had. You rebelled and got others to follow you…the whole school as it seems. Well done. For sheer guts…You may all stay." Cheering erupted from everyone that stood up. "Because I cannot wait to see what you can really put that bravery to." I began to smile, along with all the other students. The teachers, for crying out loud, were even mildly amused.

"However," He added with his forefinger raised in front of him, "For disturbing the inductions into the houses and the entire sorting process, you will each be required to serve detentions as the head of your houses see fit." Snape looked satisfied with himself and walked back to his seat. He glanced back at us with a look of confidence and high-anticipation, as though silently promising no mercy to any of us who were unlucky enough to be selected in his house.

"One question, sir." I asked trying to be as respectful as possible. He looked at me inquisitively. "Where will we get our uniforms and robes from?"

He looked at the other teachers then back to me.

"You will be supplied by your house-heads." He answered softly.

Things went on as scheduled after that. Me, Megan, and Shavai were luckily sorted into Gryffindor. It was Darcie and Whitney, however, that were sorted into Slytherin.


	5. First Days and Trouble

Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew

Chapter 5: First Days and Trouble

The feast went by quickly. We leapt around the table, scrounging for food and taking everybody else's. But oh well, we all know the 11th commandment: "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

It was a little hard to sleep that night. So Megan. Shavai, and I all got up and went to the living room place for Gryffindors. We sat around in the chairs looking at our surroundings.

"Can you believe we're actually HERE?" Shavai asked looking at Megan who both laid on the floor on their stomachs in front of the fireplace. I laid sprawled across a red arm chair. As they chatted away excitedly, I couldn't help but wonder important things, convieniently over-looked by my friends such as: "_What were we gonna do if someone found out? What if Voldermort knows about us? What were we gonna do when it came time to face him?_ And finally, _Who decorated this room?"_

"Hey." I said sitting up. "This might seem like a good thing to you, but unfortunately, I am in a place I don't wanna be, I have to where this frocking thing, I can't wear jewelry. I can't wear MY make up the way I want, I'm in a room filled with girls who don't know what the hell tweezers are for, and now I'm in another school!" I looked exhausted and threw myself back onto my laying position on the chair. This was gonna suck.

"Calm down. Calm the HECK down!" Shavai said picking up a pillow and fanning me with it. "This is the last place you need to be stressed out."

Megan stood beside her agreeing. We already got 3 weeks detention. And as if that weren't enough, Darcie and Whitney were probably getting tortured and killed as we spoke. I wondered what their punishment was. Probably having their finger nails ripped off after their hands were broken and having salt put into the bleeding parts. I shuddered at the imagery.

"What the heck am I at Hogwarts for? I'm a good person. I'm usually optimistic." A picture of Snape went through my mind. "I shower."

Megan and Shavai laughed at the comment.

"I dunno, maybe you subconsciously wished us here." Megan said smiling deviously at me as though I had a hidden agenda and she knew all about it.

"What the heck was I gonna do? Huh? Get some 'extra credit' from Snape?" I inquired loudly in a confrontational way. Only to be hushed by Shavai. "Unlike some people who like to de-virginize little boys whose real name's Daniel and he plays a wimp with a scar on his forehead."

"You bitch!" Megan said and threw her wand at me.

"I'm gonna laugh when you break that thing!" I said. Shavai stood up and threw a pillow at me.

"You too, loser!" I said looking at her.

A few minutes passed by and there we were. Sprawled out onto the floor, trying to sleep. Suddenly there was a cold chill in the air, and the fire blew itself out. We all looked at each other in the dark and stood up.

"What was that?" Shavai asked gasping.

There was odd whispering coming from behind us and just when we looked at where we thought it was coming from, it decided to surround us and go around us in a circle.

"What the hell is going on?" Megan asked.

"I know exactly what it is." I said, more anger than fear. "Malfoy."

Immediately, the whispering turned to laughter and a window burst open which it appeared to leave out.

"That's it. I'm gonna get him." Shavai said.

"Wait a minute." I said, thinking aloud. "This doesn't make any sense." I pondered looking back to the now extinguished fire. "It couldn't have been either of them." I concluded.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it was them." Megan said crouching by the fire. There weren't any burning embers. She put her finger tips in the ashes. It was freezing to her.

"Okay. Now it doesn't make any sense." Shavai said getting closer and investigating the ashes as well.

"It couldn't have been Draco because he's just a first year. It couldn't have been his dad because that means the resident-Evil reject would have to be here."

"Then who could it have been?" Shavai asked as she looking from her fingers to me.

"I- I don't know." I said a little defeated. "We need to get to sleep. But first, there's something I've been dying to do." I smiled and proceeded to climb to the window the voice seemed to go through.

"PISS OFF!" I yelled out the window and slammed it, then proceeded to climb down.

"Hissing cockroaches unite!" Megan said. We all threw our heads back and hissed into the air. A moment had passed when suddenly the door threw itself open and all was silent. Then air seemed to blow over us. And it was hissing back at us.

"Okay...That was spooky." Megan said.

Next Day

"Damn it!" I said putting on my shoes. We were already late. Luckily for us we had the same classes as Harry, Hermione and Ron. Some were with Whitney and Darcie. Others were with Draco.

"We're late!" I yelled to Megan and Shavai. I grabbed a piece of paper with my classes written on it and headed out. I looked around. Where the hell was I supposed to go?

Megan and Shavai came running behind me with their books and things and we were ready.

"I trust one of you has a clue on where the hell to go." I said and began walking down the stair cases.

Long story short, eventually we got there.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall noticed.

"Well. Decided to sleep in, did we?" She inquired us. I looked around the class as Megan handled our alibi with the world's oldest woman. But hey, what the hell? I liked Maggie Smith in The Ya-ya Sisterhood, I hoped to God she wasn't gonna disappoint me now.

"Well, seeing you're practically grounded, I'm going to let it go this once." I heard the Professor say sternly. "But just once."

My eyes glanced around the room at all the faces. Even Darcie and Whitney were there before us. They waved eagerly at us. We sat down and began our day. So far it was good. McGonagall went over the curriculum and we actually listened. That is, until Whitney and Darcie got in a fight and threatened to poke each other in the eye with their wands. But it was good. Until the next class.

BANG! The door was thrown against the wall. Thank god Darcie wasn't waiting there. But what she was doing was much worse. She was behind his desk, sorting through drawers and throwing paper at Whitney, and Whitney threw them back.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked calmly.

Darcie looked up and smiled innocently as possible.

"Um…looking?"

"For what?"

"A pen?"

"I have no such thing. Now remove yourself from behind my desk and show up for an additional detention." Snape glared at her, and she made the mistake of glaring back. She closed the door and stared him in the face.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking down at her.

"I treat you like you treat me." Darcie said crossing her arms.

"Would you like another detention?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Sure. I've got all day. And tomorrow and I'd love to waste my time hanging out with you cause apparently you got nothing better to do and someone needs to show you some fun." All the kids snickered.

"Very funny, young lady. Very well you just got another." He dismissed her and stomped back to her desk muttering. Whitney jumped to her feet.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell's the matter with you!" She yelled at him. Darcie thought Whitney was gonna stick up for her, only to be in for a terrible let down. "I want one too!"

We all slapped our foreheads. Time to act, she was my sis, no matter the trouble she caused or got into. When it technically wasn't her fault, I had to step in. I was gonna kill myself for this later, but hey. What the hell.

"Do you have a tampon stuck or something, honey? Cause you sure are acting like it." I said as I stood up.

He looked at me angrily.

"You want one as well?" He asked. What a stupid question.

"No I'm talking back and about to embarrass your ass in the front of the entire class because I'm under strict instructions to do so by Dumbledore." I saluted him with two fingers, army-style.

"Very well. You've got two."

"Oh. I'm shaking." I mocked him to his face. Big mistake.

"Fine, 5 detentions and 20 points will be taken from your house."

All the Gryffindors groaned.

"Get over it." I said back to them, "He shouldn't be able to treat people like this."

"OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" His voice exploded at my face.

"What are you doing?" Megan whispered to me.

"You too!" Snape yelled at Megan.

"What the hell!" She yelled in surprise. "I didn't do anything!" She said in her defense.

"So how many detentions is that?" Shavai asked quietly to Harry.

"You too!" He yelled.

"I'm confused." She said defeated, gathering her things.

"Fine. But we'll be back. I trust you know my name for the detentions, Professor Snape." I said as we all got up and walked to the door.

"No I do not." He answered.

"That's a damn shame honey. See ya tomorrow!" I said gleefully.

"You step one foot back in my class and you'll be sorry!" He threatened. I stepped back in the doorway.

"That's it!" He yelled. "You're going home! – Wait a minute. You want me to punish you don't you!" He asked. I looked as though he caught me.

"Damn. How'd you know I was a masochist?" I asked surprised. The whole class began to laugh.

"Fine. If you like pain so much, you'll be serving detention with me." He smiled weirdly at me. I just knew he was gonna make me do something he wouldn't even do himself.

"Fine." I said and told him my information.

"Very well." He said. "You are suspended from my class for the rest of the day and your detentions will begin starting tomorrow."

I grabbed my stuff along with Megan and Shavai and we left. Once the door closed, we began to laugh a little bit.

"You almost got us expelled!" Shavai said. "What the heck were you thinking!"

"I was thinking I could watch him and know things about Quirrel! That's What!"

"Uh huh. Sure. You know you want a piece." Megan said smiling at me deviously.

"Oh yeah, you know it." I said and we continued walking down the hall. Now to solve an even bigger mystery.

What the hell was the whispering from?


	6. Broom Lessons

_Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew_

_Chapter 6: Broom Lessons and Friends_

We all walked down the corridors, looking for any sign of something gone wrong. I personally was hoping that Voldermort would make an appearance sooner than later. Megan and Shavai looked around themselves, still in disbelief that they were actually standing inside the school of Hogwarts.

"Do you think I should try out for Quidditch?" Megan asked. Shavai nodded.

"That'd be awesome! Plus we could get me a hookup with- ooh, Sexy!" Shavai said excitedly as Oliver Wood appeared, appearantly walking back to his house dorm. Shavai did everything but drool. A lightbulb flipped itself on in my mind. I smiled deviously.

"Oliver!" I yelled. He stopped and turned, looking at me. Shavai froze on the spot.

"Come here." I said motioning towards myself. Oliver walked calmly over, probably wondering what we were smoking. I offered my hand.

"Hello, I'm Delaney Lindley." I said with a smile. He returned it and spoke in turn.

"Oliver Wood." He said. I studied him for a second; he had rusty-brown looking hair. He wasn't the cutest I had ever seen, but he wasn't the worst either. Definately. And on the plus side, he was taller than us.

"These are my friends." I said and pointed to Megan first.

"This is Megan."

"Hello." They exchanged pleasantries and the moment came to invite the now blushing (badly) Shavai.

"And this," I said as I went behind her and put my hands on her shoulder to push her forward,

"Is Shavai." Oliver offered his hand. Shavai couldn't move. After an awkward moment had passed Megan took Shavai's hand and put it in Oliver's.

"I love you!" Shavai exclaimed to him. He looked confused.

"We only just met." He said.

"Trust us," I said. "She can tell already."

With pleasantries being said, and Voldermort nowhere in sight, classes were released and we headed for lunch. We all sat next to Harry and Ron. Hermione was not with us for some reason or another.

"Where's Hermione?" Megan asked. We looked around the large hall and saw no trace of her. We began to get panicky thinking that Voldermort possibly could've got to her and killed her already. Suddenly we noticed Shavai's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." She stated. We looked in the direction she was looking. A girl with blonde hair who looked like a barbie doll walked in with Hermione. But that's not what we shocked about. We looked to Hermione's right, there was a medium height brunette who was lanky and carrying books as she conversed with Hermione. It was Elizabeth.

"Hermione!" Harry called above the room. We looked above us as owls flew through a window carrying the mail. People caught things delivered from their owls. Neville caught a clear looking sphere thing.

"Look everyone, Neville's got a remembral!" One kid announced at the table looking at Neville holding the orb.

"I've read about those." Hermione said.

"They fill up with red smoke when you've forgotten something." Elizabeth added noticing the clear sphere fill up with red smoke. Looking at the color smoke reminded me of the Wizard of Oz whenever the wicked witch dissappeared. Suddenly I noticed Harry grabbing for a newspaper-like thing that was delivered to Ron. This was actually called 'The Daily Prophet' which was the wizard's version of a newspaper- except it's pictures were like miniature movies.

"Says Gringott's was broken into the other day. The vault was searched, insists nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had infact been emptied that very same day.' That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." Harry said as he looked at all of us. Hermione pndered her thoughts as she looked suspiciously at the table as though the answer lay before her and had been somehow over looked.

"Elizabeth, where were you when we first got here?" Shavai asked, making it look like an interrogation scene.

"Oh, I got transported to some sort of horror movie with running-dead people." She said motioning with her hands.

"Must've been Dawn of the Dead." Megan concluded.

"Or Resident Evil." I said, adding the possibility.

"Basically, I died before anything could actually happen...probably before the credits." She laughed.

We all loved the irony. Darcie stated a song from Chicago "She had it Comin..."

After finishing lunch, we sat around for a while chatting. Then it was finally time for our very first broom flying lessons with Madame Hooch; which for a while, was our last.

We waited for a few minutes; each of us standing by a broom in a wide-open green field. It seemed to take forever, but our waiting for entertainment did not keep us on pins and needles forever. Madame Hooch walked quickly to us as though her quick walking would make up for the time wasted. Immediatly she began to speak.

"Good afternoon, class." She said firmly.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." The class said in unison. She looked around at each of us in turn, as though silently evaluating and judging us on how well we would do.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for?" She spoke quickly and didn't give us a moment to even answer. "Everybody step up to the left side of your broom. Place your right hand over the broom and say 'Up." Immediatly, kids began to follow the instructions as accordingly. A few kids got a hold of theirs on the first try like Harry. Everybody who knew this part of the movie watched in Ron's general direction waiting for the moment when suddenly it came: Ron's broom lifted slanted from the ground and hit him in the forehead. Harry and the rest of us laughed. But Ron mainly focussed on Harry with a quiet but forceful, "Shut up, Harry."

It took the rest of us 4 or 5. Darcie and Whitney just thought 'To hell with it' and picked it up.

"Now that everyone's done that, everybody grip your broom tightly, sit on the broom, hover for a moment, then touch back down." Everybody began to position themselves on the brooms. Me, Shavai and Megan didn't bother at the moment. Neville's broom, with him on it, lifted itself into the air. He kept rising and getting higher than a few feet off the ground.

Madam Hooch recognized this and tried her best to stop him, but it did nothing.

"Mister- Mister- Mister Longbottom!" She called as she raced towards him to try to reach him, but it was too late. Immediately, he propelled into the air, back down, diagnally. He went around statues, and back up into the air. He went through other children causing them to jump out of the way for their lives. Madame Hooch tried to allign her wand with the broom but it was too dangerous.

Neville's broom went head-on into the stone wall of a castle and went the other way and hit the bristless of the broom into the stone. Finally, he was hooked onto something and the broom fell to the ground out from under him. He was hooked up by his cape. I thought if Madame Hooch could fly up there with a broom in time, she might be able to save him.

But to our dismay, she didn't move and Neville flopped to the ground. Those of us close enough heard an eerie unnerving snap.

"Out of the way, Out of the way!" Madame Hooch ordered as she pushed spectating students out of the way as she came to Neville's aide. Immediatly she noticed his arm.

"Oh, dear." She said looking at the odd way it was bent. "It's a broken wrist." She said, she quickly ushered him to the hospital wing quickly leaving. She gave us fair warning as she left. "If I see a _single broom_ in the air, the person riding it will find themselves home faster then you can say 'Quidditch."

We all waited for a few seconds silently. Me, Megan and Shavai looked around for the remembral.

"Was it just me, or was Madame's hair kinda...dyke-ish?" Whitney asked.

"No different from yo' momma's." Darcie answered snidely.

"Hey, yo momma!" She said. Darcie grabbed a broom from the ground. Whitney grabbed hers.

"On guard!" Whitney said.

"Thanks for the warning!" Darcie said as they clashed brooms as though they were swords.

Draco stepped up and picked up the remembral from the ground.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if that fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He stated as he looked at it.

Harry stepped forward as their fight ensued. "Give it here, Malfoy!"

We nudged Megan. "Go help get it."

"I can't. I'm scared of heights remember?" Megan said through gritted teeth as Draco and Malfoy traded insults.

"What the hell's gonna happen? You break your neck here and you get a new one! Just go!" Shavai spoke quickly and we both pushed her. Malfoy zoomed into the sky on his broom.

"What's the matter? A bit beyond your reach?" He stated then saw Megan mounting a broom. "Oh, I see, you're going to let your little girlfriend get it back. That it?"

Megan went into the air a few feet from him, holding the broom for dear life.

Harry started to mount but stopped temporarily as Hermione spoke to him, "Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said, besides, you don't even know how to fly!" With that and no comeback, Harry ascended into the sky. Whitney and Darcie stopped with each other on the ground to watch what was going on.

"What. an. Idiot." Hermione stated aloud to herself.

"Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry ordered with a glare in his eyes.

Malfoy said something back and flew the remembral. Immediately, Megan and Harry took off after it with Megan a few feet infront of Harry. It almost crashed through McGonagall's window, but Megan was there. She used the end of her broom to knock it back to Harry, who caught it.

Harry and Megan returned triumphantly to the ground. Everyone gathered around Harry while Megan slipped silently to the side. We gathered around her.

"That was awesome!" I said hugging her.

"How dya' feel?" Shavai asked. "Bet your adrenaline's through the roof!" She added.

Megan smiled, "It was amazing! I can't believe I did it!" She said gleefully. "I wish-"

She cut herself off and stopped smiling suddenly.

"What?" I asked her, looking concerned. "Wish what?"

"I wish my mom could've seen me."

I knew how she felt, I missed my mom too. It'd been a while since we'd been back home and though we were here in a world beyond imagination, and that exists in your dreams with things we'd never done before and weren't able to do in the real world- what good was it all when the ones you loved weren't there?

I hugged Megan, Megan hugged me, and Shavai, Darcie and Whitney latched on and we had a little group hug. We were stuck in this, but at least we were together and had each other.

"Harry Potter? Megan Collins?" Professor McGonagall looked around for them. They walked over to her. I knew what was gonna happen to Harry, but what they were going to do to Megan; I had no idea.


	7. Midnight Mischeif

Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew

Chapter 7: Midnight Mischeif

"What happened?" Shavai asked as we both jumped to our feet when we saw Harry and Megan walking back towards us together. We were quickly joined by Hermione, Ron, and Elizabeth. I guessed Katie, Darcie and Whitney were off losing their minds somewhere. I had no idea where they could've been at that precise moment- probably off trying to make the professors loosen up by making them play Twister or worse. Like trying to make the teachers snort 'pixie dust'.

"Nothing." Megan said in her least-excited voice possible.

"No way. How stupid do you think we are, Meggy-bear!" Shavai said as she hugged her ino confessing. Megan walked away looking pissed off.

"Nothing happened!" Megan yelled then she turned back to us with a huge smile on her face. "They made me Keeper!"

"I'm a seeker!" Harry stepped to her side and announced. We all were suprised about the news about Megan, but something told us that the part about Harry was coming. Could've been the fact we've seen the movie fifty-billion times.

"Oh my god, where's the wine, champagne and rum when you need it?" I asked. I was really happy inside for Megan and I knew she was happy for herself because she got to spend more time with Harry.

After a few more 'congratulations' we decided on going back to common room, while Ron, Hermione, and Harry went off to go back to theirs. We chose to go to common room immediatly to avoid any run-ins with the 3 headed dog they referred to as Fluffy.

We finally gathered that evening in the common room. We really didn't feel like talking all that much.

Late into the night, Megan, Shavai, and I sat up infront of the fireplace eating Bernie Botte's Every Flavor Bean- being extremely cautious about the flavors we ate. We had lots of water around us for the flavors we dispised and we burst into celebration whenever we got a normal flavored one such as chocolate or bubble gum.

"So let me get this straight," Megan said laying on the ground looking at the ceiling biting into one "You're starting a mail relationship with Ron's dad...explaining the functions of muggle items?"

Shavai shook her head yes. Megan then bursted into an all-out impression of Arthur Weasley.

"Shavai- tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" We all cracked up. I flipped over from my position on the comfy red chair and went to get myself some more water. Just then Shavai had begun to choke and reached desperately for her water. Megan padded her back- asking if she was okay.

"Gross!" She only talked when she wasn't drowning herself by shoving water down her throat.

"What was it!" Megan asked in an angered tone.

"It was..it was..." She pretended to faint dramatically in Megan's arms. Megan caught her.

"What was it!" She asked again. Shavai's eyes fluttered as she rasped out

"Peas." Megan instantly dropped her and pulled her arm behind her back.

"I'll show you 'Peas'!" Megan yelled as she pushed Shavai's arm further and further in the wrong direction- only to stop at what I think was when either Dumbeldore magically showed up and ordered her to stop, or until she heard bone snap.

I continued my journey to get more water when I noticed something sitting on a small desk in the common room that I hadn't taken notice of before. I could instantly tell it belonged to Shavai with the pictures on the cover of her current celebrity crushes (usually from metal bands) and pictures of countless tattoos Shavai thought were cool. I could also tell it belonged to Shavai, because only Shavai believed the magial power of cut-out letters from a magazine that formed the words **"KEEP OUT" **would actually **KEEP** someone out. I picked it up and examined the back for a moment and noticed the big black bold letters practically carved in it with a pen **"DON'T TOUCH!"**

I chuckled to myself as I thought 'Too late' and proceeded to put it back down when a folded piece of paper fell out. Skimming over it, it appeared to be a diary entry. Little ink black hearts littered the margin, and the page was signed by Lestat Manson- Shavai's alter ego. I guess she liked alter egos because if someone was to read it, they could laugh at her for it, but she'd have deniability because it wasn't her name.

But I could picture her pointing to it and saying "Is that my name? No..."

But then a second later, "I know it's not mine but I'd like to have it for future references!"

Interested, I found myself reading:

_"Today was out first day at Hogwarts, and it was really interesting. A lot of cool stuff happened, but I also saw Oliver Wood today. I acted like I was obsessed or something, but I don't really know how to talk to guys. Megan thinks we should hook up, but I seriously doubt that will happen. I mean, back at home, I hardly get guys, and when I do, they're assholes. So it's probably not going to be any different here. Harry's SO flirting with Megan I can tell, and I think Delaney and Draco should hook up. sigh oh well, that's why God made male prostitutes _

_I'm going to die single.__ Lestat Manson_

_"Bury me at sea _

_Where no murdered_

_ghost can haunt me"_

I found myself staring back at reality. Me and Draco? Gross! But then again, the entry was nothing new. Shavai always thought like that. She only had two to my knowledge, which I don't even think she should've given them the time of day to- but hey, when you're desperate sometimes you get REALLY desperate. Then there was a glass-shattering scream and I found myself eating the floor as Shavai lept on my back and snatched the page out of my hands.

"What the- How could you!" Shavai yelled as she got up and picked up the journal from the desk and put it in a drawer and slammed it shut. She folded her arms and stared at me.

"Well, what do you expect? You left it out for the world to see." I answered back as I pushed myself up. Megan sat in the chair I was lying on earlier stuffing her face with multiple beans at one time and guzzling water.

"Yeah, because I thought my FRIENDS could read!" Shavai replied to me as she motioned to the drawer. "Or at least ask permission to read things!" Megan finally spoke up.

"Where's the fun in that? I mean, we could never do anything if we always asked." Megan took a gulp of water and we all began laughing. I guess we all realized if we were gonna get through this, we were gonna have to stick together. I could only imagine what trouble Whtiney and Darcie were getting into.

_**Meanwhile-**_

Whitney and Darcie sat in the Slytherin common room laughing up a storm.

"No! No! it's your turn! I dare you to...sniff a bean!" Darcie yelled and thrust a single orange Bernie Botte's Every Flava Bean in Whitney's face.

"No, I'm not gonna sniff that! What if it gets stuck?" Whitney asked in her defence. Darcie thought for a moment.

"Just don't suck it all the up then." Darcie said. She threw the bean at her. Whitney examined the bean from all the angles that were possible to look at it from, and then she looked at it again.

She alligned it with her right nostril when suddenly the lights flicked on.

"What in God's name are you doing!" A familiar uncomforting voice stated through the darkness. Professor Snape loomed over them menacingly.

"Playing Truth or Dare." Darcie said quietly. Normally Darcie wasn't the most humble of people, but to get her way, she did what it took.

"I want you two to go to bed this instant. You're breaking curfew!" He said as he left the room turning out the lights as he left. When the picture/door was shut, Whitney decided it was time to break the silence.

"You're breaking curfew!" She mocked him with delight and cracked Darcie up. "I'm Serverus! Lord and Master of all things slimy!" Darcie sat back relaxing when suddenly she looked as though she was going to choke.

"I'm a Potions Master And I'm okay, I kill all night And drink blood all day. I cut up students, I eat them for lunch. I..." Whitney stopped her song in mid-note realizing what the look on Darcie's face meant. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Darcie shook her head yes slowly.

"I've had it with you two! I'm going to have you two suspended for 3 days! No- a week!" He stomped out of the room, but turned on his last step out. "If I hear one more peep out of either of you, you won't be around to find out the consequences! Not one more peep!" He slammed the picture so hard the woman in it fell over.

Whitney and Darcie looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement. And suddenly disturbed the silence.

"Peeeeeeeeep..." They both said together echoing into the darkness.

One burst of light blue light was seen through one of the windows, and suddenly all was silent again.


	8. Trouble It's What's for Breakfest!

Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew

Chapter 8: "Trouble" It's What's for Breakfest!

It was a brand new day as the sun began to rise, I found myself up most the night, hearing the oddest whispers in my ears. I feared to myself that I was going crazy, but the voice wanted to 'expose us' and 'knew' who we were. I found the last threat just a little too creepy for myself. Today we were to attend our class to make the feathers float using "Wingardium Leviosa" and I thought that was about all we were doing, when to my dismay; Darcie, Whittney and Katie had other plans for us to spend the rest of the day at Hogwarts. One of which included endangering themselves and us.

We all met in a courtyard, which seemed easy enough to do, but what I didn't know was that while we took the most direct root possible- Darcie, Whitney and Katie had gotten themselves lost on the staircases. We thought to ourselves if they knew what time it was, surely, they'd be meeting us back at the main hall for breakfast. So we proceeded on without them. Then rethought the whole situation and went to look around for them.

_**Meanwhile-**_

"I told you we should've gone left!" Katie said as she pulled a piece of lint off her robe. "Now we're gonna miss breakfest!"

"Don't look at me!" Whitney said as she coninued to follow Darcie. "I didn't tell us to go anywhere!" Whitney then narrowed her eyes in a gesture at Darcie. Darcie felt like her skin was being x-rayed through.

"Don't even blame me! Blame whoever the hell decided to have breakfest this early! Or better yet, blame Snape for petrifying us last night!" Darcie said as she continued to lead the way out of the staicase maze and out to the courtyards.

"Land! Air! Sunshine!" Whitney said as she fell to her knees and plucked up some grass. "God I miss MTV!" She conluded and stood back up.

Darcie looked around for some type of sign on where they should be heading when from out of nowhere, Professor Quirrel entered her sight. Darcie motioned to Whitney with her eyes. Whitney nodded back and stood there for a moment and looked confused.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Whitney asked Darcie. Katie slapped her forehead.

"Get your ass over there!" Darcie said through gritted teeth.

"Over where?" Whitney asked, looking around her surroundings. Katie pointed to Professor Quirrell.

"Oh! Right!" Whitney answered and ran after him. Darcie took a football players pose with one arm behind her head. When Megan, Shavai and I found them, it was too late.

"Go long!" Darcie yelled as her arm launched the book as far as it would go. But she didn't aim for Whitney to catch it, and instead of Whitney's hands, the ball found itself meeting up with the back of Quirrell's head.

"My bad!" Darcie called and ran forward to get her book back.

"That should get rid of the face on your head." Whitney muttered. Quirrell looked up while adjusting his turban as he stood up.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" He stuttered. Whitney quickly thought of a lie.

"I said 'The ball hit you so hard I thought you were DEAD!" Whitney answered as she helped him up and muttered "To get rid of that ugly dude."

"Wh-what?" He stammered again, tilting his head a little to give a look that sent all kinds of signals.

"You heard me." Whitney said, finally having the guts to speak her mind. He glared back at her, forgetting his fake persona.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." He answered in a hushed voice as he searched Darcie and Katie's face for answers before going back to Whitney's.

"Yeah, you do." Darcie added stepping up to Whitney's side.

"I'd be very careful if I were you." He responded to Darcie. "I could have you expelled like that." He said as he snapped his fingers in the air. "Or I could-"

"Darcie!" I yelled to her and we ran to them. I had no idea what had just been said between them, but I knew the "I'm-gonna-kill-you-and-your-little-friends-too" look a mile away. And when the bad guys get that close to your face, it's not a good thing.

"I'm so glad you found my sister and her friends!" I said to Quirrell putting on my most convincing 'leave-her-alone-she's-psycho' look. Then I realized how much I hated that purple turban.

"Y-yes w-w-well." He answered me as his eyes shifted uneasily at Darcie, Whitney and Katie then back at me. "K-k-keep them out of trouble, eh?" He told me then a second later he walked off. I wouldn't call it a stomp, though you could definately hear the shoes he wore, he gave no force in making the sound. As soon as he was out of sight, we resumed talking.

"What did you say and what did he say?" I asked her as we all proceeded walking back to the main hall.

"Nothing." Darcie answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Tell us the truth Darcie." Megan said as she shifted her gaze to Katie, she got an idea. Katie was a sitting stool-pigeon. "Katie, what happened?"

Katie sat there like a ticking time bomb about to go off at any minute. The air was so thick with anxiety, you could cut it with a knife.

"Alright! Darcie threw a book and hit him in the head, then Whitney told him we knew about his whole hosting of the head thing and Darcie talked and now he knows we know, though we don't want him to know that we know, he knows anyway and he's going to kill us all!" She said and took in a long breath and fainted on Shavai.

"Oh my god. What a drama queen." Shavai said as she released her grip on her and let her fall to the ground.

"Maybe we should've recorded it and played it backwards, then we might've had something." Megan said.

"From what I got, Darcie pissed off another bad guy. Except this one is THE really bad guy." I said and waited for the doors to open

"Yeah, but we're the good guys." Darcie said as she went passed me and to headed towards her table. "The good guys can't die."

"Not the ones that we're originally made in the movie- no they can't. But we're not included in the rules. Anything can happen to us." I answered, hoping that a grave-sounding voice would get though to her.

After breakfest was finally over and done with, we were learning "Wingardium Leviosa." Once again, we all who were privvy to the movie knew what was to come next. We sat and watched Ron and Hermione go at it indirectly.

"It's Levi-oh-sah. Not 'Levi-osa'!" She appearanlty took great delight in being a know-it-all. Elizabeth always sat beside Hermione in all the classes they had together. I took notice of the time and just before the class let out, we all waited for Neville's moment. Then 'BOOM!' and Harry said the all-time perfect line.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, professor."

After classes were dismissed for the day, the unthinkable was spoken.

"The girl's a nightmare!" Ron said to Harry as he raved on about how many things Hermione corrected him on that day, when suddenly Hermione pushed passed him quickly. Her feelings obviously trampled.

"There's something I gotta do before dinner." I mentioned and walked quickly to a place where I thought I had no need to ever go.

Professor Snape's classroom.

Once there, I looked around. The place was as black as it could get and seemed to be getting darker with every step I took. It smelled dusty and old and extremely dry. I let out a small whisper as I looked for him, only to hear my own echo answer me back. I took to putting my hands out infront of me when I walked. Thank god I didn't have my books with me because in that darkness I could've lost them so easily.

"What are you doing here?" A voice called out, seeming to come from all directions.

"Nothing, I just, I had to see if somebody. Oh, bugger. Nevermind." I said and turned to walk away towards the light coming from the open door.

"Needed help with something?" It asked again. I decided it was now or never.

"Yes." I answered turning back around. A flame lit a candle's wick in the darkness and practially blinded me because I wasn't prepared for it. "I wanted to know if you could help me."

"Why should I help you? A girl who thinks she can disrespect me in public and then doesn't show up to assigned detentions." The candle lit up Professor Snape's face as he put it down and others around the room began to light themselves.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, it's just-" Before I could finish, I was cut off.

"Look, you serve no purpose being here, and I have things to do." He answered a question that was never asked. I looked around and felt my anger level surge.

"Fine. I just thought you could help me." I said and proceeded to make an exit. The door shut itself on me.

"I don't help students who are not able to be respectful." He answered as he stood up and began walking towards me. I tried with one then both hands on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Coming here was a mistake, okay?" I blurted out and continued staring at the door.

"What's your problem?" He asked me. I turned back towards him and he was about 10 feet away. Good distance that I haoped he wouldn't break or change anytime soon.

"I'm hearing voices." I said. Damnit! Wrong thing to say. I thought. "It sounds like a raspy old man who keeps threatening me and now my friends are starting to hear it, too." I answered.

Well, on the plus side, if I was going to the psych ward, I was taking all I could with me.

"It's like Vold- er, you-know-who." I knew what he was going to tell me. He was going to run me out the room, have my schedule change, claim mental exhaustion and get me sent home.

But it's not what I expected at all, that he answered me with.


	9. Troll Problem and New Revelations

Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew

Chapter 9: Troll Problems

"I believe you." He said.

I had to give myself a reality check to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He looked almost sympathetic and yet, cold and distant at the same time.

"You what!" I choked out the words as though the air I breathed was water. I was not prepared for that. "Oh, I see. It's one of those psychiatric tricks." I reassured myself, when Snape decided to begin to mix things together. A couple of potions later and I was presented with a vial of a lavendar color mixture.

"Drink this." He said and pushed it my way.

"Oh heck no, Jose Sanchez." I answered and pushed it away. "For all I know, you're trying to poison me!"

I betted all my money that he really thought I was crazy now. Hearing voices, calling him 'Jose' and now paranoia. Way to go! One-way ticket to the looney bin, please. I sighed.

"What's it do?" I asked supiciously, making no effort to hide the fact I didn't entirely trust him. But to me, he could've just as easily turned evil since we've already screwed up so much of the story. For everything I thought of in my mind, it could've been an equivalent of excstacy and I know too much, so he would probably have to do away with me. I looked at the potion and then back at him. His face had not changed. No emotion could be read, nothing was being said.

"It's poison." I jumped to the conclusion immediatly. "You work for him!" I accused pointing a finger.

"Wait just a minute..." His voice trailed off as I began to run away. I could've run to the womping willow and I wouldn't have cared. Snape had wanted to kill me. I had to tell the others.

As soon as I got to the main hall, I ran to the table immediately, when something else came to mind. There would be no time. It was the Halloween feast. It was only moments before-

"Troll! In the dungeons!" Professor Quirrel ran through the main hall to the professors. Somehow Snape had gotten to the table around the same time I did. Everyone became deafly quiet as Quirrel began to look ill.

"Thought you ought to know." He finished as he fell to the ground in a faint. Instantly, everyone began screaming. As for us, we were pretty much calm.

"Silence!" Dumbeldore called as he ordered us to be escourted back to the common rooms of our houses. My mind suddenly began rushing. There was something odd. Hermione wasn't here, we knew that much, but there was something else. Elizabeth was missing as well. I immediately let everyone know we had to go get Hermione and anyone with her. Darcie, Whitney and Kaite loaded up their arms with small bags of candy corn and other portable treats and other candies.

"Why on earth are you doing that!" I asked as we tried to rush them along.

"You'll see!" Darcie excitedly said as we all rushed to the girls bathroom. Once again, it was like watching a bunch of horses at the track. Skinnier ones were in front, while the tubbier ones were towards the back huffing and puffing all the way. Without warning or any great big signs pointing us in the right direction, but magically, there we were. Just in time to see a troll about 10 feet tall and all the dumber- walking into the bathroom.

"Hermione's in there!" Megan and Shavai said as we all ran closer, trying to be as quiet as possible all the while. We took a look beyond the next corner when we saw the troll. Darcie, Whitney and Katie rushed forward.

"Hey, Darwood!" Darcie called. They all stood to the ready. "Fire!" She yelled. Immediately they commenced operation "Bomb the moron" As candy corn and giant sized jawbreakers were hurled at it's head.

"This is like David and Goliath!" Whitney said as she flung a jawbreaker at him.

"Yeah! But we're smarter!" Darcie added.

"Taller, too!" Katie yelled as they continued to bomb him in the eyes and forehead. It was quite a problem when the unthinkable happened.

"We're out!" Immdiately, they ran out of the bathroom as I assumed they went back to get help. We saw Elizabeth and Hermione under the sinks as suddenly the troll lifted its club and smashed through the bathroom stalls. The troll picked up Harry and tried to club him to death. Megan, Shavai and I proceeded behind the troll and flung stall dubree at him. We saw Ron pick up his wand.

"Swish and flick!" We all cried in unison with Hermione as Ron stood with his wand dangerously protruding at the troll.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said as the wand magically left the troll's hand and hovered above him. The troll's slow mind led it to look above itself where it held the wand last to try to find it. As soon as his eyes met up with it, down it came. Right onto his skull and knocked him unconcious. Harry collected the wand from the troll's nose and cleaned it off. Suddenly the professors came running in and the points were rewarded to each of us and we were told to go back to our rooms.

On the way out, Darcie, Whitney and Katie rammed into us with a turkey.

"And what the hell were you gonna do with that?" I asked Whitney motioning towards it.

"We thought it would be hungry!" Whitney said.

"Oh my god..." Megan said as she looked around back in the bedroom to see Quirrel looming over the troll. Darcie went in beside him as he stood up. Darcie threw a fake punch at him that didn't even touch him.

"Flincher." Darcie said as she glared and went away.

Whitney ran back in and threw a jawbreaker at him- knocking him unconcious.

"Pansy-bitch." She said and noticed that he fell down lying beside the troll. Whitney, Darcie and Katie saw oppertunity and positioned Quirrel's hand into his pants. And they ran out to catch up with us.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" Whitney asked as they continued running back to Slytherin.

Later that night, I sat up with Megan and Shavai again as we continued to talk.

"I think we've got a serious problem on our hands." I said as I sat looking at the fire with my knees to my chest.

"How do you figure?" Megan asked as she sat staring at me for an answer.

"I think we upset the balance of things." I said looking at Shavai. Shavai sat picking at her teeth. "I think Professor Snape tried to kill me."

"Why would Sourgrape do that?" Shavai asked looking concerned as she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Because I told him about the voices and he made a lavender color potion for me to drink. He didn't tell me what it did." I said. I moved my hair to one side of my neck.

"Maybe you're right. Everything we do different that's not in the movie is corrupting the story. But it doesn't matter what we say or do anymore. We're not supposed to be here. Everything is being destroyed, and what if Quirrel and Voldemort aren't all we have to deal with now?"


	10. Attacks of the Distorted Kind

Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew

Chapter 10: Attacks of the Distorted Kind

Next morning we gathered for breakfest, careful not to cross either Quirrel or Snape. We sat next to each other again. We decided we had to have a closer watch on each other, so we started meeting them at the bottom of the stairs every morning. We were not to let them out of our sight for more than 5 minutes. I sat around and felt drugged as I began to try to think rationally what the heck was going on.

Snape tries to give me a potion, Quirrel's host to Voldemort, and Voldemort is a sore loser who wants to kill everybody. We've also pissed off Draco and his dad and we definately knew they were going to try to get back at us. I looked over everything slowly as sounds slowed down. The purple vial floated in my mind and was all I could think about. Was Snape really against us? Did we really change the story THAT much?

I looked at Harry as I couldn't hear his voice, but there he sat smiling and chatting with Megan. She had a crush on Harry in real life forever, but I just had to think: What was going to happen to her when we had to leave? When everything was over, would it all seem to be over to her?

Suddenly Snape came up behind Harry. Harry turned and gave him his full attention.

"Good luck today, Potter." He said and just as suddenly as he came, he was turning to leave. I couldn't help but watch him as he left as though there would be some clue in the way he moved or looked as he was walking. But it was a little unnerving that he looked back at me over his shoulder and did the scariest thing I had encountered so far. In all his grimness and never -ending seriousness, he looked back at me- and smiled.

Shavai waved her hand in my face and when I didn't respond she looked at where I was staring. Suddenly, everybody else at the table was looking at Snape as he left.

"He tried to get the stone." Harry was concluding. "He got bit. That's why he was limping."

I saw Hermione sitting with her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Probably analyzing the situation from every possible angle. Whatever it was was disrupted as an owl flew over the table with a large wrapped broomstick. Harry caught it in the air and unwrapped it quickly.

"Woah, Harry! It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said amazed. It was like he was amazed to be so close to one.

Darcie and Whitney sat at Slytherin table discussing things they thought might've been going on at home and trading insults and threats with Draco. When Draco got up to excuse himself from breakfest, Darcie smiled deviously at Whitney as though mentally planning something together. Darcie then reached into her robe and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Riddikulous!" Darcie whispered forcefully and immediately Malfoy sprouted daisies in his hair and roller skates appeared on his feet. He was completely taken by suprise as he flung himself with gravity towards the door and attempted to keep himself up as he fell back on what foot then the other and finally fell on his butt with a loud thud.

A couple of hours later and we were led to the field where the Quidditch game was to be held. When it became about time to proceed, the professors led us up to be seated in pillar-like things. Actually they looked to be more like rip-offs of the Washington monument with bad plaid designs done in the house symbols.

Soon the game began. We looked forward to seeing how Megan did in this since we've seen her be a soccer goalie in our P.E. class at school. But we all sat being her own personal cheering section. Darcie and Whitney sat across from us in the Slytherin thing, torturing Malfoy with wet willies and flicking his ears and acting like they didn't do anything.

Whenever Malfoy turned around though, I could see the hate in his eyes for Darcie but as I proceeded in watching them, he had a softer look when he looked at Whtiney. I didn't know why. Maybe he was planning something to do to her, only time would tell. My attention returned to Megan as the game continued full-on. I worried a little for her, feeling as though either Shavai or I should've been out there with her. But then again, I did feel a little jealous as well and soon a small part of me was wishing that she'd fall off her broom to give me something to laugh at.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Shavai in a bit of a yell above the crowd, trying not to take my attention off of Megan.

"About what?" Shavai asked, her gaze wasn't on me either.

"Snape and Megan." I said trying to shorten the answer.

"They're going out?" Immediately she looked at me in disbelief. I thought she was one of the blondest people in the world just then.

"No!" I felt like hitting her but managed to supress it. "If Snape is a bad guy, what are we gonna do and what are we gonna do when we have to leave and Megan has to leave Harry?"

"Well, if Snape's evil, I guess we'll just have to kill him." She said grinning at me. I didn't even crack a smile. "And when we have to leave, we'll just... Okay. What we'll do is we'll take a large broom and then we'll-" I cut her off.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked looking at her blankly.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Didn't think so."

Suddenly we heard a loud wooden THUNK!

"What the hell?" Shavai yelled as we stood to our feet. Some member of the other team bashed his broomstick into Megan knocking her off of it. She fell to the ground with a scream that would've shattered glass.

"That's not right!" We yelled for justice on behalf of our friend. Immediatly Madame Hooch flew out on a broom of her own.

"Disqualified! 5 point penalty from Slytherin!" She announced with a glare to the girl who knocked off Megan. We watched as Madame Hooch stood beside Megan as she helped her up from the ground. Megan flew back into the air on her broom and went to her appointed position.

Shavai and I were relieved to know she was well enough to continue in the game. Plus, I got to see her fall off like I wanted- and I felt better afterward.

Meanwhile-

"Oh, please. A donkey knows more than you." Darcie said as Draco looked back at her.

"Appearantly more than you." Draco said practically daring Darcie to hit him.

"Boy, I will molly-whop you!" Darcie said cutting her eyes at him and adding "Assclown."

"Bimbo."

"Candy-ass jackoff."

"Carpet-muncher."

"Queen."

"Shut the hell up, dickwad!" Darcie yelled as she stood up.

"You shut up, gimp!" Draco yelled back as he stood up as well.

"Hold this!" Darcie yelled as she took off her earrings and handed them to Whitney. Half a second later, Darcie was pulled back from killing Draco by Snape.

"If you don't calm down this second, I'll have you sent home!" He told her as he restrained her.

"If you don't let me go, you'll have to send me to Azkaban for double homicide!" She yelled back eyeing Draco, making sure he heard her and understood every single word.

"That's it! You are dismissed from the Quidditch match!" He said motioning to the exit. Darcie walked towards Whitney and grabbed her earrings. She took one look at Draco and watched as he made the mistake of sticking his tongue at her. Then BAM! One hit to the face and he found himself on the ground.

Harry found his broom a moment later behaving weirdly, as it flung back and forth to swing him off.

"That's been tampered with, that has!" Said Hagrid looking at Harry from behind his binoculars. Hermione and Ron stood to go do something to Snape but Shavai motioned for her not to worry for at that moment Darcie immediatley snuck back to the Slytherin seating and took care of Hermione's plan by setting Snape on fire.

"You're on fire!" Quirrel yelled and brought Snape's attention to his robes.

Later-

We found ourselves late in the afternoon heading back to Common room. I felt that there was something more to find, so I decided to stay out and look for clues. Wondering all the while, where the hell was Scooby Doo when you needed him? Gryffindor won the game, the same exact way they had in the movie so it got me wondering if Snape had really changed at all. I had to know.

So I went wondering around the halls, trying not to get caught. I crept from shadow to shadow, everything was perfect when suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"What are you doing out this late?" A familiar deep voice asked me. I turned around to see exactly who I thought I would.

"I..had to use the bathroom?" I suggested weakly.

"Don't lie!" Snape yelled rather loudly considering we were the only two there "I know what you were doing." He continued as though accusing but it got me unnerved enough.

"What was I doing?" I asked him back. If he was so clever, I wanted to see if he really knew.

"You think I'm working for Him. All I can say is that I'm not." Snape said glaring at me with a certain weird look that felt as though I was being frozen from the feet up and the rest of me was turning to ice very quickly.

"Please. That's what all the bad guys say." I said looking unimpressed with the most obvious lie I'd ever heard. "What was the potion then?"

"It was a simple potion that contained harmless ingredients that would help you focus more." He answered staring at me. I began to walk away, that was the stupidest, most predictable thing I'd heard all day. I watched behind me as he walked away as well. I guess he didn't care anymore if I believed him or not. Now I had to answer for myself if I believed him or not.

I decided it was time to go to bed. So I began walking back the way I came, the path lit with torches every couple feet. That's when the scariest thing in the world had proceeded to happen: the whispering started again.

"I know..." It taunted and it felt like the air around me began to get colder. An odd breeze picked up and blew the torches out. I looked around in the dark. Everything was pitch black and I could scarcely see my hand as I proceeded slowly. It was like being in Snape's classroom all over again. I took to putting my hands out again as the whispering continued all around me and sent me spinning around trying to see it. I saw nothing.

"I know who you are..." It said again. I wanted to scream, but the terror inside me stole my breath and I couldn't breathe. Something hit my back in the dark and sent me flying to the floor, hitting the left side of my forehead on what I could only tell was stone. Immediately I heard something pop as something rammed into my side as though I was being kicked by something. I grunted as I tried to get up, I couldn't see but I felt like either tears or blood was streaming down my face, but it might've been both. Something grabbed my hair and punched my back, sending me back down to the floor and proceeded to hit my head against the ground. I threw one punch into the darkness and hit someone.

I heard a male grunt in pain as I rolled myself over trying to think of what to do. That's when someone or something began to choke me. I couldn't breathe. I began to panic and try to yell but nothing came out. He was ontop of me bracing my legs down, so kicking was out. Every moment my already darkened vision seemed to get darker as I heard him panting as his hands around my neck seemed to tighten all the more. I reached around me and found a rock that just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. I took the rock in one hand and slammed it in his face as hard as I could.

The rock got him off me as I rolled over and tried to crawl away, getting feeling back in my throat, I forced a yell for help. I heard scuffling and footsteps on stone in the darkness and when the lights came back on I found myself looking face to face at Snape who was trying to lift me up and called for help. I turned my head to the side, and passed out.


	11. Lacarnum Inflamarae

Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew

Chapter 11: Lacarnum Inflamarae

I woke up the next morning in the infirmary. The nurse brought me some water, patted my head, then left without a word. My side, my back and my head hurt, but I looked at the surroundings. My vision was blurry, but I picked up a mirror by the bed and took a look at myself. Cuts on my forehead, and a black eye. I shoved the mirror away back on the table. I couldn't believe what had happened to me. I didn't know what had really happened, I didn't know who did this to me. Without warning, Megan, Shavai, Elizabeth, Hermione, Ron and Harry ran through the door.

"Oh my god!" Megan said as she saw me.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked checking out the injuries. She looked like her jaw was going to hit the floor.

"Who did this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Was all the answer I could give them. At the moment everything was hazy.

Meanwhile-

Darcie, Whitney, and Katie snuck around the school following closely behind Quirrel.

"Okay. It's now or never." Darcie said looking at both of their faces for reaction.

"But why?" Katie asked looking back at Quirrel.

"Because we're getting him for Delaney." Whitney said "Besides, that turben is getting on my nerves."

"Lets go." Darcie said. She started walking up behind him and pointed her wand at his head. Whitney and Katie did the same.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae!" Darcie and Whitney said

"Aloha mora!" Katie said. Immediately they began to run as Quirrel's turben caught fire.

They continued to run a little ways till they thought they were at a safe distance.

"What the hell was that!" Darcie asked looking at Katie. "Aloha mora?"

"Yeah. Seriously, does his head look like a lock to you!" Whitney said looking at Katie seriously.

"I dunno! I didn't study alright!" She said in her defence as she put her wand away.

"We have to go to the nurse." Darcie said. They began runnning again.

A couple minutes later and Darcie, Whitney and Katie burst through the door. We all turned our eyes on them as Darcie grabbed my glass of water and sucked it half way down when Whitney grabbed it from her.

"What did you guys do?" I asked, wondering why they were so out of breath.

"We...set Quirrel..fire..." Darcie said panting as she leaned herself on her knees. Whitney took a seat at the end of the bed.

"There was...was..." Katie tried to finish Darcie's sentence.

"Big BIG ... bruise..." Whitney said motioning with her hands the size.

"On his head under the turben...behind his ear." Darcie said then fell over. We all thought for a moment.

"It was him..." I concluded under my breath. I pushed the blankets back and got up. "Nurse! I can go back now!" I said as I rushed to put my robe on.

"Are you sure about this?" Madame Pomfrey asked me as she came to my aide as I almost fell over because of my side.

"Why did you set him on fire?" Megan asked looking at Darcie.

Whitney beamed almost breathing normally.

"He hurt Delaney." She said.

"Besides," Darcie added "We believe every villain has the right to be ignited at least once."

"We have some questions to ask as well." Hermione said as Harry and Ron took off after her.

Later-

"I know a curse when I see one! I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking!" Hermione said to Hagrid. Hagrid turned and gave them a warning.

"Now you listen- all 3 of ya- what that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbeldore and Nicholas Flimmel!" After reflecting over what he said he realized his mistake. "I shouldn'a said that. I should NOT have said that..."

Chrismas time came inevitably. We all missed our parents and the only person who was able to leave was Hermione. Harry practically tore up. I didn't know how he dealt with it. Year after year on his own. Even my family was dysfunctional but at least we had each other.

Before Hermione left, she decided to drop the hint to go look in the restricted section. Darcie and Whitney tried to play Wizard chess and both ended up cutting their hands trying to cheat. I caught Megan and Shavai crying about their families. Whitney cried about hers - as did Elizabeth and Katie. Everybody but me and Darcie it seems. And Harry had nobody to miss.

Christmas morning came and we all (suprisingly) recieved presents. Mostly candy, but some presents like blankets and sweaters and such. Darcie and Whitney got a book from Snape on "How to Behave for Dummies". They sent him something as well - a giant jar of chocolate frogs that when he undid the wrapping paper would wreak havoc on the room and were charmed to jump on him. Harry received his invisibility cloak.

We all pretended to be surprised. We all laughed like crazy when he discovered his body gone.

Then it was time for Harry to sneak into the library. He told us distinctly not to go with him - but Darcie, Whitney and Katie thought it'd be better otherwise.

So we waited outside the library at bedtime and snuck around. I didn't really like being alone in the dark after that.


	12. Cheesy Lines and Secret Desires

Harry Potter and The Dumb Ass Crew

Chapter 12: Cheesy Pick up Lines

It had been a few moments after Harry left and we sat around waiting to find out what more would change in this story.

"We should go after him." Megan said practically standing on pins and needles.

"No, you know what happens to him at this part." Shavai replied taking the words from my mouth. It was obvious Megan was falling for him and she was falling hard. And the more you fall, the more the heart ache when you knew it couldn't last. "Besides, how many people you think he can put under that thing?"

We chuckled a little bit as a bulky invisibility cloak appeared in my mind some people's feet showing here and there and everybody debating over which way they should go. My thoughts burst in the air as I watched the doors to the common room swing open. Elizabeth came out from sleeping in the girls' room.

"What the heck are you doing?" Elizabeth asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "We have a huge test coming up and you people are out here yacking away!" Appearantly, Sleeping Beauty was not a morning person. Or was at the least, tired from the time spent in the library earlier preparing for it to some extent. I had looked her over seeing her without any make up and her hair tangled was a little amusing. All I could think of was taking a brush to it and some scissors.

"Sorry, Elizabeth." Megan offered her sympathetic apology. She too had been missing out on hours of sleep at night. We didn't know why, she usually was one of the hardest people in the world to wake up. Sometimes even after she woke up, she'd roll back over and shut out the rest of the world and continue sleeping.

"Well, I'm up now." She said as she stretched and gave a yawn. "What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Whether or not we should go help, Harry." Megan said glancing at the ground.

"No, we've already decided it's too risky." Shavai said glaring a little at Megan. I looked out the window to the moon and decided to change the topic.

"Hey, did you guys hear what happened to Whitney earlier today?" I asked looking around at them. Elizabeth took a seat on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest; she shook her head no. Megan gave me her attention.

"Oh, you mean about that thing with Malfoy?" This caught Shavai and Elizabeth's attention. If curiousity killed the cat, then it was only a matter of time before Shavai turned up missing as well.

"What happened?" She asked. I could tell how anxious she was by looking at her eyes. They were wide and looked like she could turn psycho at any minute.

"Draco likes Whitney a little more than nessacary." I hinted. Shavai and Elizabeth's jaws dropped.

"No way!" Elizabeth said. Appearantly she was wide awake now and we sparked her interest.

"Lemme' guess," Shavai said thinking on her words for a moment "He used a cheesy pick up line and Darcie dissed him and his momma."

"Close," I said grinning. "Actually, he used a cheesy pick up line, then Darcie kicked his ass again, THEN she dissed his daddy."

Shavai and Elizabeth and Megan cracked up, I sat there grinning from ear-to-ear. Shavai crawled on her knees to Megan and rested one hand on her knee.

"Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven's a long way from here." Shavai fought to keep a straight face on. Megan cracked up.

"Oh my god..." Megan said shaking her head laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait, I got a better one. 'Hey, I lost my phone number...Can I have yours?" We all laughed again and suddenly, I gasped.

"Oh shit..." I said. I looked around. "Oh man," I thought of the worst possible thing to happen, that could.

"We gotta go." I said and headed for the door hoping they knew why already.

"What? Why?" Shavai answered as she got up from the chair.

"A person once said "Anything that could possibly go wrong, eventually will." I looked at their faces hoping they could get a clue.

"You've lost us." Elizabeth said, obviously confused.

"If Darcie, Whitney and Katie remember what happens next in the story, I think they're not in their common room."

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked.

"Delaney, you're babbling." Shavai informed me.

"They're in the freaking library!" I shouted and ran, immediatly, everyone else followed and Elizabeth trailed behind us in her pajamas and slippers.

Later-

We looked around the corners before we went any further. We heard the scream in the library from the book Harry picked up and opened in the Restricted Section. We headed towards it running as quietly as possible. Shavai was leading when suddenly, we crashed into each other. Elizabeth almost yelled in pain as I accidently stepped on her foot when we stopped. Megan covered her mouth with her hands.

Mr. Filch was walking like a robot with night vision. He looked around and suddenly we heard Harry's lamp fall to the floor breaking. Filch voiced threats to the darkness.

"I know you're in there! You've got no place to hide! Show yourself!" His face gleamed as though perspiration was pouring from him. I couldn't help but snicker a little as I thought of how much his deoderant must cost him - if he wore any at all. Mrs. Norris came towards us.

"No, kitty. Please," Megan pleaded with it. Shavai felt the pockets on her jeans. She took out her last Bernie Bott Every Flava Bean and rolled it in the darkness to the other side. Mrs. Norris chased it to the shelf across from ours. The light from the lamp Filch was holding was dangerously close as we slouched back trying to avoid having any colors seen or reflected from our clothes. As soon as he was across from us, we took the chance and ran into the restricted section. We saw Snape threatening Quirrel, but were too far back to hear anything. We knew Harry should be on the other side so we motioned him over to us, hoping he would see us. Shavai ushered us back against the wall inbetween the book shelves as we saw Mr. Filch walk by holding up Harry's broken lamp.

"I found this in the Restricted Section. Still hot- that means there's a student out of bed!" He said with a little more enthusiam than I thought was nessasary. I found it a little odd at how quiet the entire library was. I thought, surely by now, there must've been some sign that Darcie, Whitney and Katie were here. I didn't have to wait long for one to show itself. Just as I thought about it, I heard a bunch of books fall and immediately, an entire shelf fell over on the opposite side of us. We heard some screaming and running feet. As Snape, Quirrel, and Mr. Filch rushed by us in a blur. We held our breath as they passed by us looking like a bunch of shadows. We exhaled slowly and proceeded to move forward with me leading for a little bit. Professor Snape popped out from the other side of the shelf infront of us. I kept silent and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Professor! Did you find anything?" Mr. Filch asked, I could hear him and Quirrel gaining distance on us as the light from the lamp Filch was holding betrayed him. I knew at any moment, we were going to be in big trouble as he explained he had found us. I imagined all of us waiting in line for the guillotine. I watched him turn his head over his shoulder to give them an answer.

"No, just thought I saw something." He responded and gave us all a look that seemed to be telling us he was praying we didn't get caught to prove him wrong. I prayed for a distraction as Filch and Quirrel came closer anyway. Then, my prayers were answered. Books were launching themselves at Filch and Quirrel.

"Get them!" Filch said as all of the teachers left, Snape was the only one walking. We took the oppertunity and kept running when we got to a samll room illuminated by moonlight and a large mirror in the middle of the room. Harry removed his cloak and looked at the letters spelled on the wooden frame that surrounded the mirror, "Erised". He looked back at us with uncertainty, and Megan finally spoke.

"Go see what it does." She said. We all motioned our hands for him to go check it out. I remembered what he saw in his head. I pictured him with his beaming parents, with their hands on his shoulders, smiling proudly. I think as I looked at his face that he almost started to cry. He stood there looking deeply into the mirror, hypnotized by the deceiving and confusing image in the mirror. After a few moments he looked back at Megan.

"Megan! My parents are in the mirror! Come see!" He exclaimed, puting his hand to it as though he thought he could walk through it like some type of matrix thing or another dimension. Or maybe just an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"I don't see anything." She said as she came up by Harry. I noticed that she took caution in keeping her distance. It seemed a little odd to me.

"Yes they are! Stand there!" He forced Megan into the position he was just in a moment ago. A look of shock crossed her face as soon as she glanced and looked away again.

"Ah. So they are!" She said. I looked at her a little oddly, to say the least. The mirror was to show your heart's desire, and I knew no matter who was standing in front of the mirror, more than likely, you wouldn't see someone else's desires. So common sense told me she was lying. No matter how sympathetic she was for Harry.

"Harry, why don't you go get Ron? I'm sure he could figure this out." Megan lied through her teeth. The last time Ron had a good idea was in the Harry Potter Puppet show I saw on the internet when he had everyone shoot Voldermort with machine guns. Even then it wasn't him.

Harry left momentarily. We all huddled around Megan by the mirror, but decided to keep ourselves out of the reflection. As long as we didn't see our reflections, it was all good.

"Megan," Elizabeth said stepping forward. "What'd you see?" Megan took a deep breath and looked back at the mirror hard.

"I see myself..." She started out talking slowly and finished quickly, hoping, I guess, that we wouldn't catch what she was saying. "With Harry."

"Hold on. Say what?" Shavai asked, immediately, she took her turn with the mirror. We all knew what she'd be seeing in there. But Elizabeth had to ask.

"Well? What do you see?"

"I'm molesting Snape with a toilet brush. What the hell do you think I see?" Shavai retorted.

"Eeeew. You're really molesting him?" She asked dumbly. She had an innocent, trusting nature. Unfortuneately, she was naive as well.

"No! I'm with Oliver Wood." She answered glaring at Elizabeth. Shavai looked back at the image then back at Elizabeth. "What the hell are you smoking?"

"Nothing! Honest...well, maybe I did try to smoke some Fruit-Loops back home, but that was for scientifical information!" Elizabeth answered back. She then took her few steps to the mirror as Shavai backed away. Elizabeth smiled broadly.

"Holy shi...I'm the top graduate of Hogwarts!" Elizabeth continued to beam her happiness in our faces. "Damn...I wish my parents could see me do something like that. Then they might actually get me a freakin cell phone. Or better yet, my own computer with internet and no parental blocks."

We all chuckled at her sayings. I couldn't help but focus on myself for a moment. My desires changed practically all the time. At the moment, I didn't know what I wanted. Cautiously I stepped infront of the mirror. I saw myself with my hair done in a fancy up-do with dangling diamond earrings, my make up down subtley with smokey eyeshadow. I was wearing a fancy gown and was on a stage. I was holding an Oscar for Best Actress and was making my acceptance speech. My family and friends took up almost half an entire row infront of me. Then as soon as my eyes closed in on my family, the image changed again.

I was in jeans and a shirt, standing by my friends and family.

"For crying out loud, what is it?" Megan asked looking at me anxiously. I turned toward them seriously and felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I'm home."


	13. Geriatriclover

"So where were you attacked?" Megan asked as we walked down a long cooridor I knew all too well from before.. We turned a left corner and saw the room filled with staircases. I pointed to the base of the first staircase.

"There." I answered. We all became a tad paranoidas we looked around as we felt a light breeze blow over us, making the torches flicker. We all stood frozen in fear, just waiting for the lights to go out and our lives to suddenly end. When suddenly they came back on, accompanied with the same voice that seemed to belong to the castle itself. Like the voice had some quiet urgancy, some raspy warning we had to know as our breathing stopped momentarily.

"Beware..."

We looked at each other, wide eyed in surprise as Shavai broke the silence with haste, "Let's get out of here."

We continued walking quickly up the stairs. Just as we were on the second staircase, it decided to move with us on it. We were forsed to sit down on the stairs and wait.

"So, what's going on?" Megan asked as she sat up with her hands on her knees.

" I think Snape's it on it now." Shavai answered as she leaned back on the railing. She then looked at me and seemed to be searching my face for any hint of agreement.

"But how can we screw up the entire history and future of what's to happen?" Megan asked the both of us as though we could give a summed up, in-a-nutshell answer. Neither of us could say anything. We listened silently for a few seconds as all other staircases except ours seemed to be changing.

"I don't know what exactly could've prompted things to change this much, but five bucks says it's Darcie and Whitney's fault." I said as the staircase suddenly began changing in the right direction. We all stood up and began mentally working out a way for us to get back to Common Room. Once it was in place we started moving again.

"So, is Professor Snape working with Quirrel, or are they going against each other for it?" Megan asked.

"Who can say really? Maybe Hermione was right in the book." I answered vaguely.

" 'Bout what?" Shavai inquired, bringing up the rear.

"Maybe we'll have to rely on Quirrel to keep Snape away." I said, beginning to feel tired in my legs from all the climbing we've done so far.

"Oh god," Megan said taking it into consideration. "We're gonna die by Tuesday." We laughed a little, knowing she was right.

"Unless we have Delaney give Snape a little hanky panky." Shavai said looking forwards at me. I looked back at her, hoping she knew how lucky she was that Megan was between us.

"You're pushing it." I said.

"Awe, come on. You know you want to. A little horizontal mambo. Little Jack Horny, Rumple foreskin -" I cut her off.

"It's not a good idea to be messing with me considering how far up we are."

The very idea. A teenager like me fooling around with a dude however old Snape was. Bleck. And yet, oddly enough, part of me was thinking silently, "Could be fun." It'd be one hell of an interesting story. Shavai then asked for permission for another joke.

"Fine. You get ONE more." I said sighing in disbelief that this was one of my best friends.

"Geriatric-lover." I looked back at her, glared, then let it go.

"I'd pay 100 to see you wake up beside Snape. That'd be funny as hell." Megan snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, just about as funny as seeing you wake up with Dumbeldore." I retorted. Shavai burst into a fit of laughter at the thought of Megan waking up getting smothered by his beard. We all continued to climb silently trying to keep our breath, realizing how out of shape we all were. All became quiet and eerie again when suddenly before we could say anything else, the voice returned taunting:

"I know who you are."

The voice swirled in the air all around us. It sounded as though it started from under us then flew up all the stairs we climbed in a matter of seconds and then it sounded like it flew above us and made us all start turning in circles trying to see anything that might be doing this to us.

"Fortuna Major! Fortuna Major!" Megan yelled as we ran and raced each other to get to the painting first in a panic. Shavai rushed us forward and practically pushed us into the fat lady's portrait.

"Move your fat ass and let us in!" Shavai yelled at her.

"Alright, alright." The protrait replied as it eyed her with rage. The frame opened on one side like a door and we all hurried inside and Shavai slammed the picture shut behind us and we heard the sound of a loud thud as the fat lady was knocked off her feet.

MEANWHILE in Slytherin's Common Room,

Darcie sat over a small cauldron with Whitney and Katie at her side wearing a dentist mask. In the dark, she looked into the flames just below it, watching Whitney stirring the mix they had made.

"Uh, Darcie? Is it supposed to be smoking like that?" Whitney asked as she looked cautiously at the steaming pot.

"How should I know?This is the first time I've done this." Darcie answered back pouring powder slowly into the cauldron as Whitney continud stirring when suddenly, Katie panicked.

"Darcie! This isn't gonna work!" Katie said looking in at the liquid they had made.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Darcie said as she quickly slapped Katie hard. She held her face with her palm where Darcie had struck her.

"Wait a minute Darcie, she's right." Whitney said as a small bead of sweat moved its way down Darcie's forehead.

"No, you can't mean..." Kaite's voice trailed off as she looked at Darcie for the coninuance of her sentence.

"That's right. Give me the whisk." Darcie said. A few moments later, Darcie, Whitney and Katie were eating macaroni and cheese.

"This is good," Katie observed as she shoveled a spoonful into her mouth. "What do you think?"

"Yup." Whitney agreed.

"Now what should we do with the love potion?" Darcie asked motioning to a wine bottle filled with a dim, glowing, hot pink liquid.

"I dunno, I vote we give it to Snape. He looks like he hasn't gotten any in forever." Katie said thinking aloud with a spoon in her mouth. "I almost feel bad for him." She concluded as she took another bite.

"Why did we make that stuff anyway?" Whitney asked as she stirred her macaroni around. "I mean - we ain't gonna use it. How old you think Snape is anyway?"

"I dunno," Darcie said as she paused herself from eating and chuckled to herself as she continued, "But I bet you he'll never forget where he was the day he heard Lincoln was shot." They all cracked a few laughs, when suddenly the door burst open with Snape standing in the door frame, infuriated.

"How many times tonight must I tell you, when it's time for lights out, that means go to sleep!" His eyes searched over the room as though just hoping to catch them up to something he could punish them for. Then he glanced by Whitney and found one. The wine bottle. Whitney flinched.

"What's this? Muggle alchohol perhaps?" He began interrogating them as he walked to Whitney's side and picked it up and examined it. He shook its contents. For being a potions master, he looked stumped. The air bubbles looked like miniature hearts. Katie chirped up,

"Darcie can explain!" She turned her head towards her, and everyone else's eyes followed as Darcie sat dumbfounded that her friend could put her on the spot like that.

"Not without cue cards, I'm not. Whitney, you take this one." She stammered as she began to speak.

"It's w-wine." She said looking at his relaxed posture, as though he could see right through her, whatever she said. She just knew no matter what, she wasnt going to tell him the truth.

"What's it do?" He asked looking back at the bottle.

"Relaxes people." She said simply. He switched facial expressions and looked suspiciously at her, squinting his eyes a bit. Darcie looked back at him.

"Why you mean-muggin'?" She asked him. He directed his sights at Katie and Darcie.

"I'm going to confiscate this." Snape said motioning to the bottle with his free hand.

"You need to get laid." Katie muttered as he walked out the door. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Go to sleep." He said sternly. Darcie, Whitney and Katie got up from their spots on the floor and began walking to their beds, defeated. They knew they had lost this fight, but they knew in the long run, he'd have to test it himself. And they slept peacefully, knowing all the chaos they were about to cause him.


	14. The Shadow in the Dark

After the holidays, we found ourselves sitting around in the great hall. at the table munching on various things when suddenly, Whitney started counting outloud.

"3...2...1." She said. We stared at her momentarily until we noticed Hermione walking towards our table - a large book in her hands.

"Of course!" She said, slamming the heavy book down on the table before us. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Ah, she must've found the tweezers I gave her." Darcie elbowed Whitney as she spoke in a hushed voice. Megan heard her and threw an apple by her head. Darcie, Whitney and Katie weren't supposed to be at the Gryffindor table anyway. But we figured, if nobody said anything about it, then nobody must have a problem with it. That, and it helped that with a ton of witnesses that would jump to their defense, Snape wasn't about to do anything evil to them. Hermione stood by us telling the others what she and Elizabeth had come across in the library on their never-ending search. It made me sad that more then likely, they would be living their entire lives searching through books for the answers to all the many questions life would ask.

As it turned out, a man named Nicholas Flimmel was the only man to ever have a Sorcerror's stone. The stone was known to possess the powers to transform things to gold and give the drinker of its potion unnaturally long life. Darcie stood up.

"Ya ya, blah blah. Snape's trying to get the stone and the only person we can tell to protect it is Hagrid." Everybody stared at Darcie's sudden outburst. Then Whitney thought of a distraction.

"Ah, Malfoy." She said and stepped on Darcie's foot. Darcie yelped then looked over and flipped Whitney off. Whitney looked at Darcie and returned the gesture, glaring. Darcie retorted.

"Don't make me break it off." Whitney wimpered and covered her middle finger with her other hand and looked like a child.

"But I need this finger." She pouted. Before we knew it, most of our group thought it would actually be a good idea to go to Hagrid's hut that night.

Harry, Hermione and Ron huddled together under the invisibility cloak. We all decided it really didn't matter for the rest of us, and just decided to carefully sneak out that night. The only good thing about the no electronics craziness of this seemingly, alternative universe: no cameras. Con of this universe: We were probably going to die soon.

When we got there, we were greeted by Hagrid who, uncharactoristically tried to turn us all away. Darcie tried to guilt-trip him.

"But Hagrid! We snuck out just for you! We'll get in trouble if we go back now!" Darcie tried to quiver her bottom lip.

"Well then, mayber ya shoulda called first. Goodnight." And with that sentence the door to the small hut started to shut on us. Harry spoke up,

"We know about the stone!" And just like that, voila, the door reopened. It was better than having your foot jammed in the door. He answered with a simple "Oh" and we all poured into the hut. Shavai stayed outside with the wicked threesome.

"We need you guys to be look-outs." She said simply and continued to walk inside with the rest of us.

"Hold up," Darcie said looking displeased. "What do you mean, 'look-outs'?"

"I mean, we need someone to watch out for people."

"We know what one is, what we meant was what's in it for us?" Whitney asked looking annoyed.

"Chocolate buttons." Shavai answered. Whitney immediately pictured herself in a coat with edible buttons that she'd pick off and eat. "Really?"

"No." She answered flatly and closed the door behind her with the planks in the door clanking against the frame. Darcie sighed.

"Alright, everybody. Keep an eye and an ear out and don't be distracted by nothing."

"Ooh, look!" Whitney said excitedly as she pointed her hand at a glimmering butterfly. "It shimmers AND it glows!" She said

"I wanna see!" Her companions shouted as they rushed beside her, eyes wide open looking all about them. They began to chase after it singing softly,

"I gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya! And I'm gonna be your best friend..." They began getting further and further away. Shavai entered the room just as dependable Hagrid did the predictable.

"Ain't no one gonna get passed Fluffy." He beamed like a rooster with its chest puffed out. "Ain't a soul knows how, 'cept me and Dumbeldore." He reflected on his words again like he sould've done before saying them. Then the regret set itself in. "I shouldn'ta told ya that. I should NOT have told ya that." Our attention was diverted momentarily as the pot placed over the fire began to rattle rapidly.

Hagrid flew into action as he went over in his apron and oven mittens and removed a large black and tan egg from the pot and set it down carefully on the table; we huddled around it, already knowing what was about to come out at any moment.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry voiced what him, Hermione and Ron wondered.

"I know what it is." Megan said. We looked at Megan as though she were about to blow our cover. Ron continued Megan's statment.

"I do too," He said looking intently at the egg, then glancing at Hagrid. "But how did you get a hold of one?" He stared at him as though he were the caftiest theif alive.

Hagrid answered truthfully. "I won it, off some stranger down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, matter of fact." A hard, puzzled look crossed his face as though he was cautiously inspecting every possible motive the stranger might've had for ridding himself of it. Whatever it was, the whole concern was immediately erased as we saw the egg itself shake slightly.

"Awe, look Hagrid." Shavai said, "You're indirectly giving birth!" Megan and I looked at her for a moment and slapped her in the arm. Suddenly the egg stopped all movement when the egg burst open, launching its pieces eveyr which way. When I had enough nerve to open my eyes, I saw a lizard-like creature with wings that was obviously a dragon.

"Is that a- dragon?" Hermione asked. _Thank you, Captain Obvious_, I thought. She may possess brains for trivia, but she definately had a knack for stating the obvious.

"That's not just a dragon," Ron informed us looking on with amazement. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania!" Hagrid swelled with pride and his eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the newborn as though it were his own kin.

"Isn't he beautiful?" He said, sounding as though he were about to cry. We all oohed and awed at the sight of him. The feeble dragon looked over at Hagrid and made a cute crackling sound with it's throat like a baby. "Oh, bless him! Look! He knows his mummy!" Hagrid chuckled at the thought of him being a mom. " 'Ello Norbert." Hagrid greeted him for the first time.

"Why not 'Egg-bert'," Hermione joked. "It'd make more sense." Hagrid laughed a little at the idea but Norvert was cuter and more fitting, we thought. With that being said, Hagrid decided to tickle him. Needless to say, Hagrid was a little surprised when Norbett hiccupped and Hagrid's beard caught aflame. He leaned back patting the cinders with his still mitted hands. "Of course he'll have to be trained up a bit..." Hagri'ds eyes squinted as he looked passed us all into the distance. "Who's that?" Harry took on look in the window just in time to see the blonde haired-boy turn quickly and run.

"Malfoy!" He said as we all hurried to leave after him and hopefully catch him before he found a teacher to tattle to. Shavai had a murderous glare in her eyes. "Darcie!" We all looked around for her. The only thing I heard from the inside of the hut as we left was a defeated mutter from Hagrid of :Oh dear..." as though he knew of the events about to follow.

We couldn't find Malfoy so we all walked together through the hallways contemplating the strange 'luck' of Hagrid's. Darcie, Whitney and Katie were found by Shavai not to kill them. The only thing that worked was Megan's bribing of 5 if we ever got back home.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon." Megan said as she walked beside Harry.

"He told me the first time I met him." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"It's crazy." Shavai remarked.

"What's worse is Malfoy knows." Hermione said as we stopped suddenly - spotting Professor McGonnagal in all her old people night-gown glory and nightcap.

"It's bad." Ron said as I think I saw his heart jump in his throat. To our surprise she welcomed us with "Good evening." As we saw a smirking Malfoy step out from behind her slowly like until that point we had no idea it would be him behind her finding us.Darcie clenched her fist. Before we knew it, we were all together standing in a line getting corrected like we stood before a judge.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken each from your houses. Per person." She added. Harry looked panicked in disbelief.

"50!" He looked outraged and jutted his jaw forward in anger and defiance.

"Each. And to ensure this doesn't happen again, each of you will serve detention." McGonagall had the scariest glare ever. She reminded me of the old bitter woman from To Kill A MockingBird who's name I couldn't recall. Malfoy retraced the words in his head and looked angry.

"Excuse me, professor, perhaps I heard ou wrong, but I thought I heard you say each of you." Malfoy tried to weasel his way out like his greasy hair was slick enough to get him out of it. McGonagall had a certain hidden laugh inside her eyes.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you heard me correctly. See, honorable as your intentions were, you too, were out of bed after hours." We couldn't believe our good fortune and we saw the anger in his face turn to fear as he looked at us and we all looked right back at him smirking thinking of nothing but rage and revenge. In general, really evil things we could do to him and he knew it."You will join your classmates in detention."

With that, Darcie and Whitney raised their fingers and dragged them across their necks in a slashing motion. We could practically hear him crying for his mother already. A few moments later, we found ourselves being led out of the castle by the groundskeeper, Mr. Filch. Very unpleasant man, he was. No smile, jagged pointed teeth who looked like his dad had shagged a goblin and got him out of it. I couldn't help but for once, feel jealous of Elizabeth. She had missed out on the fun and therefore, would also miss out on the punishment. Not to mention Filch's dumb stories. I couldn't help myself as I wondered silently if Filch was a masochist then quickly came to a conclusion: I didn't need to know and sure as hell didn't want to.

"There was a time detention found you hanging by you thumbs in the dungeons." Filch informed us of the old methods of torture to teach lessons to those who misbehaved. He shuddred a bit as though the memory brought him pleasure. "God, I miss the screaming." I looked at Ron's face and saw how terrified he was. He was just so pitiful occaisonally. Hermione had a look of surrealism, like none of this was real to begin with. After a few more feet of walking we found ourselves back at Hagrid's hut when Filch informed us "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight." Once more being the informational tour guide. "He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest." Hagrid made his appearance sadly with his shoulders hunched forward as he fumbled with a piece of rope. Our hearts went out to him, until Filch spoke. "You're not still upset about that bloody dragon are you?" Filch sneered disgusted by Hagrid's display of emotion. as Hagrid sniffed and crumbled under the weight of sadness and at least he spoke.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbeldore sent him off to Romania- to live in a colony." He explained the situation calmly trying not to care that much. Hermione look up at him.

"Well that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hagrid shot back with his point of view.

"Yeah, what if he doesn't like Romia? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after-all." Before anyone could attempt to lift Hagrid's troubles, Filch opened his trap of negativety.

"Oh for god's sake, pull yourself together, man! You're going into the Dark Forest... gotta have your wits about ya." We all were quiet. I don't know what everyone ele was thinking about, but I was thinking about all the horrible jokes I could make Filch break down a bit. Our silence was broken by Draco.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke." He looked between Hagrid and Filch waiting for them to say that they were kidding and he'd just have to write sentences over and over again. Anything that wasn't so severe. "We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed." Draco looked for reasons he could come up with to stay behind. "There are -werewolves!" Filch looked like he was going to laugh at him.

"There are wose things out there than werewolves. That you can be sure of." The words sunk in with terror sitting on everyone's faces. "Night." Filch bid us farewell as he turned and guided himself by his lamp back to the safeness of the castle. Something told me one of two things would happen if Filch were trapped in the Dark Forest: He would be crying cause he was scared so bad, or he'd feel right at home. After a few moments of supply gathering we were off together entering the usually forbidden thicket of trees that was off limits to students. After awhile of walking we same to a small clearing lit by moonlight, that had a small puddle of silver relfecting the light off of it.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the puddle. Hagrid stooped down and picked some of it up on his fingertips and examined it.

"See that?" Hagrid asked us. "That's unicorn blood. This one's been hurt bad." He then explained to us our mission tonight was to do our best to find the injured unicorn. Then he divided us into two teams. "Ron, Hermione Katie, Darcie and Whitney? You're with me. Harry, Draco, Delaney, Megan and Shavai will be together on the other team." Draco should've just been happy and counted his blessings that everyone that pretty much wanted him dead was on the other team, but no.

"Fine," Draco said looking at Hagrid. "Then I want Fang." He said motioning to the obviously ancient dog.

"Fine." Hagrid answered sighing. "Just so's ya know, he's a bloody coward." With that we split company and found ourselves quickly lost with Malfoy bitching every step of the way.

"This is servant stuff! Just wait till my father hears about this!" Megan turned towards him.

"Shut up! Shut up! For god's sake, shut up!" She practically yelled at him. Draco was stunned but unfortuneately wasn't out of things to say.

"You telling me to shut up? Are you mad?" Shavai and I stood by sifting through rocks, leaves and branches looking for clues or possibly more blood that would get us to our missing unicorn. "You have any idea who I am?" Draco walked closer to Megan like he was going to pull something. I looked at Draco with a big stick in my hand.

"If you don't shut up, you don't wanna know where I'm going to put this thing." I said shaking the stick at him in a threatening manner. We continued to walk forward, when it began to get colder than I remembered it being before in all the other places we'd been in this forest. We continued nonetheless, and then Fang began to growl and everyone infront stopped simultaneously. There infront of us hunched over a dead unicorn, was an ominous shadowy figure like I'd never seen before. Immediately Draco screamed and ran off with Fang and the lantern. I found myself unable to move as I stared at the sillhouette that saw us. We stood there staring and it stared right back. Harry reached up and tried desperately to soothe his burning scar. It was scary enough that we couldn't see the monster's face, but it was even scarier when suddenly it came towards us, hovering a few inches above the ground slithering like a serpent Then it stood up and walked the rest of the steps towards us. We all held hands watching and waiting for the creature to make a move. The centaur Firenze jumped to our rescue out of nowhere and kicked his hoofs at the phantom looking shadow we knew was Voldermort. Then once the shadow fled, the centaur came to have a conversation with Harry when we noticed Shavai was gone behind a tree.

"Shavai? Were you afraid?" Megan asked, looking at her with her head tilted.

"No way." Shavai answered.

"Oh really? Indulge us, Shavai, how'd you get so far behind us?" I asked. When she answered me with her silence and shame I laughed a little. "You are such a coward!"

"Oh come on, give me some slack! I was just being spineless!"

Then we heard the racing footsteps of the others. We lit our wands in the bleak forest and tried out best to see into the distance for any sign that the creature was still in the shadows, watching us. But we knew it was, and from then on, we knew that no matter where we were, now that it had seen us. It was no longer safe to be in the darkness alone, anywhere.


	15. Unravelling

I had never been happier then I was just then to see everyone runnning towards us. Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Darcie, Whitney, and Katie. I was even relieved to see Draco's face - which in itself was pathetic. Darcie immediately noticed Firenze and I couldn't help myself but laugh as she whispered to Whitney.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't think I've seen crap as ugly as you."

"Well Harry," Firenze spoke "This is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." And with that, he leaped into the darkness and all we heard was the distant sound of fading hoof prints as he vanished from sight. Bacl om Common Room, it was time to debate. At this point, we had no choice. We had to get this figured out, or more than certainly, we would all die.

"You mean, You-Know-Who is out there in the forest right now?" Hermione couldn't grasp what she was told we had seen. Harry explained.

"Yes. But he's weak. He's living off unicorn blood. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants it for Voldermort. With the elixer of life, he'll be strong again. He'll-" Harry stopped mid-sentence as though he was already defeated. Like he could see his parents dying in his mind's eye all over again. "He'll come back."

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asked as he gulped back his fear like a lump he just couldn't get rid of. Shavai rolled her eyes.

"No of course not. Matter of fact, I heard him muttering something about sending him a fruit basket after he's taken over the world and wiped out all who oppsed him." Ron looked around the floor ashamed.

"And to think I've been worried about my potions final."

"Hang on!" Hermione practically shouted to get everyone's attention. We listened intently. "We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldermort always feared? Dumbeldore! As long as Dumbeldore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbeldore's around, you can't be touched." That prep talk by the fire that night, gave Harry a new sense of hope. But Shavai's eyes and mine met and we knew that ray of hope, was about to turn out.

The next day was pretty much normal. It was as if we had all the time in the world. We had been doing finals in every class, and I felt pretty tired from doing nothing all day. Hermione walked up to our group and sighed with satisfaction.

"I always heard Hogwart's end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that enjoyable." She tried to make conversation. Elizabeth walked up beside her and agreed enthusiastically. Megan scoffed at them, disgusted.

"You're both nuts!" Ron looked up at the sky wondering knowing how he did. He had no illusions of doing well, he hoped he merely passed.

"Yeah. Speak for yourself." Ron then noticed Harry holding the back of his palm to his forehead over the scar. "You alright there, Harry?" Megan's eyes filled with concern.

"My scar - it keeps burning."

"It's happened before." Hermione offered with a dismissive attitude.

"Not like this. I think it's a warning. Danger's coming." Harry searched and wrenched his brain for any explaination but all he felt was the throbbing pain on his forehead. None the less, we continued to walk when we heard Hagrid playing his flute a few feet away infront of his hut. "Of course.: Harry uttered then picked up the pace in his walk and briskly moved to the giant while explaining the his logic to those who hadn't seen the movie. "Isn't it a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger shows up who just happens to have one?" Harry's explaination made the others slap their foreheads. It had been so obvious."How many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket?" Me, Megan, Shavai and Elizabeth stayed behind to talk and figure out the new unraveling mystery.

"Snape?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads yes.

"Snape's involved alright." Shavai replied to my single-worded question, that everyone understood.

"But the information's the same and everything else is the same." Megan countered our findings the same way a lawyer would in court.

"She's right." Elizabeth said. "But they could be doing it together."

"Yes, yes, but don't you find it odd? The whole thing with Snape?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn. No one could think of anything to either say or counter the logic with. We looked over and saw Ron yelling to us to come with them and saw them running off without us.

"Should we go with them?" Elizabeth asked looking where they were heading.

"Why bother?" Shavai asked. "They're just going to go in and find that Dumbeldore's gone, then they'll be back out." We waited a moment when suddenly they came rushing back out as Darcie, Whitney and Katie were returning to their common room after lunch. Hermione looked frightened.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed rushing to all of us. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it?" Darcie asked.

"Dumbeldore's gone!"


	16. Expect The Unexpected Now

We continued to walk together, making our way through the halls. Everyone seemed as though all hope was lost and we were defeated before the fight even began. It seemed to be the same rollercoaster curves; the highs and lows became predictable enough then just as you think there's another drop, you go flying around through and loop and WHAM! you're back where you started. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Harry's mind as he turned to us quickly.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape!" He exclaimed to us. Me, Megan and Shavai looked to our left. Whitney looked the same direction and noticed what we did. Snape was walking towards us.

"Ixnay Napesay." Katie said watching him practically inch closer. He came up behind Ron and towered over us.

"Good afternoon." He greeted. I looked at Megan and Shavai with a sense of panic. What if they were right? The voice said it knew who we were and he shows up just as we spoke about him? Kinda spooky. "Now," he continued. "What would you children be doing inside- on a day like this?" I noticed he seemed to pay more attention to me then the rest of the group and when his eyes met mine, I found myself oddly blushing and looked away. And the whole time the only thing I could think of was what the hell was the matter with me? I was hoping he would make me mad just so I could regain my nerve and tell him to fuck off or something to that effect. But he didn't. Thank god, Megan answered.

"Plotting, scheming and other things." She said. He looked at Hermione and Katie for the truth. Well, he knew the two most likely to squeal. Katie stuttered not even real words. Darcie and Whitney changed their positions so they stood infront of Katie.

"Careful - people will think you're," He paused to watch Harry's suspiscious expression, he continued quickly. "Up to something." He then looked at Darcie, Whitney and Katie sternly. "As for you three. You must redo your potions final. And this time, try not to create flames or fires of ANY kind or you'll be in more trouble than you can comprehend in those mischeivious minds." He then turned away swiftly and walked away quickly, his long black cape swishing behind him. Whitney held up a puppet on her hand that resembled Snape slightly and gave it a deep, nasal voice.

"I am Snape, the potions master." She paused unsure of what to say next. "Go, go, power rangers!" We chuckled as we admired the craftsmanship of the puppet.

"When did you have time to make this?" I asked taking it off her hand and examining it for myself. Sha answered smugly as she ripped it back from me.

"During potions final." She said, refitting the puppet on her hand. Then all turned serious again.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked, for once out of answers.

"We go down the trapped door. Tonight." Harry answered as though it were the easiest thing in the world. Like we had all been down a trap door everynight of our lives leading up to that point.

"Alright." Darcie said. "But first things first. You thinking what I'm thinking Whitney?" Darcie smiled devilishly at her comrade.

"Yeah." She answered. "Why did they have to ruin the Power Rangers?" Darcie smacked her in the head.

"The OTHER thing." She said getting tense in her throat.

"Oh, that! Yes!" She said, and with that, she and Darcie began to follow Professor Snape at the end of the courtyard. Megan gasped.

"They're not doing what I think they're doing are they?" She looked at me. I sighed.

"Yup. I think they are." I answered. We all watched with interest as even Katie stood back, completely clueless. Suddenly we heard them chanting in high, pre-pubescent boys voices.

"Botha, botha, botha, botha, botha, botha..." Suddenly, Snape was furious as they swatted their arms around, not actually touching him.

"What are you - get off of me!" He yelled at them, pissed off. We began to walk away quickly fearing their punishment. Ron, Hemione and Harry looked at me astonished.

"Your sister's a bleedin' menace." Ron commented looking as though he pittied Snape. We kept walking fast. I caught Megan's eye and said our inside joke.

"Alan Rickman, snicker, snicker." Megan smiled and the rest were left to wonder what we meant. Shavai stopped in her tracks and that caused the rest of us to stop as well.

"See you in a bit!" She said, instructing them to meet us in Common Room that night, and to spread the word to the wonder triplets, if they survived their idiotic entertainment.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked as we walked in the opposite direction they did. Shavai breathed heavier from walking so quickly. I couldn't help but wonder what the problem was myself.

"Anything seem strange to you?" Shavai asked looking back at us, stopping again momentarily.

"Not really." I said.

"Well, put it this way," Shavai said, clarifying herself. "Are we missing anybody?"

"Where's Elizabeth?" Megan asked, grasping the question in her mind like a contestant on Jepoardy.

"Bingo, honey." Shavai said as she picked up her pace and continued marching forward. We arrived at another courtyard after going under some overpasses inbetween some pillars. There infront of us, was Elizabeth, sitting beside a boy in the grass kissing. We were worried about dying and here she was having a make-out session.

"Is it just me or does she seem to be doing that alot lately?" I recalled a similar situation on our last film fiasco. Shavai rushed forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her up with a quick 'pardon us' and she was forcing her to walk away from the boy. That was when we noticed a big change. Elizabeth didn't look like Elizabeth anymore. Her brown hair was straightened, cut and layered. Her skin was more tanned than I remembered it being, her eyes were lined in charcoal and resembled a cat's with light purple shadow.

"Well, well, well. Look who turned Hollywood." Shavai observed.

"Yeah, which transfiguration potion did you drink?" I asked her. She smiled as a response.

"Really? You like it? I was thinking the hair was a bit much, but then I said to myself-" Shavai cut her off.

"Hello! Gonna die in a few hours!" She scolded her harshly. She got the reality check.

That night, dressed in our vintage shirts, shoes and jeans, we all gathered and were finally ready to meet our fate head-on. Harry seemed to be on edge for once, more than the rest of us.

"You alright, Dani- er, Harry?" Megan asked, the same loving concern she had always shown towards him. Harry looked directly at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that-" He cut himself off and shook his head. "Nevermind."

"No, no, nevermind what?" Megan asked. Shavai and I stood off to the side silently with the others listening in secretly as the rest of our group chatted on about the events tonight and ;ast minute spells to memorize. Harry walked with his back turned towards her and began to explain himself.

"It's just that... I feel different around you." He turned back towards her and faced her, thinking he said his feelings wrong and continued. "Not a bad different, but I think, I think I like you." He watched Megan's face closely. Her heart skipped a beat. "And I was kinda hoping that you... like me, too?" Harry gulped. We could see in his eyes he feared rejection. And secretly, I wished she would. Because, although I wanted her to be happy with someone, I wanted her to be happy with someone who was real that she could spend the rest of her life with. Megan smiled broadly and blushed like it was a proposal.

"I do." She said. And with those two words, all doubt was erased. Me and Shavai looked at each other and knew what had to be done. Shavai went behind the two of them and pushed them along.

"Okay you two. We've got a world of work to do." We all walked down the stairs together in a pack. After our short-lived run-in with Neville and his frog, we found ourselves where Fluffy was kept in yet another place that was off limits to students. We were set about our mission and once were inside this room, there was no turning back. The lock was already undone, so we just opened the door as quietly as possible. Fluffy was just inside, sleeping soundly - a harp playing nearby. When we got closer, all three of its head's breath stank so badly I was amazed we kept from gagging.

"Snape's already been here." Harry stated, taking notice of the harp playing itself.

"He put a spell on it." Hermione said. She spotted the trap door under it's massive paw. "Come on. We have to move its paw." We all gathered around it, carefully maneuvering it off the door to one side.

"This might not be a good time to ask," Whitney said in between pushing. "But, if it has 3 heads, shouldn't it have 3 names?" She waited for an answer looking at us.

"You're right." Darcie said pulling on the paw across from Whitney. "It ain't a good time. Even though it is a good question.I was impatient once we got the paw moved and pushed Darcie and Whitney down the trap door as soon as we got it open. They almost screamed, but I was thankful they didn't. Then Shavai, then Megan, and then I followed suite. I'll admit I struggled a bit with the Devil's snare, just to stay close to the door so I could hear what was going on above us. I heard a bark that seemed to shake the entire place and bounce back. Harry, Hermione and Ron made it down eventually. but Elizabeth and Katie never made it down.

"Where are they!" I asked Hermione, terrified out of my mind.

"Relax! They got Harry's cloak. We told them to go back and find Dumbeldore." She replied calmly. I looked at the ground a said a quick good luck and sighed.

"Let's keep going." I said. Cautiously, we reached the room slowly, not knowing what might've changed throughout the course of all this. The room was black but some false light came from god-knows-where that illuminated a lot of gold keys with feathery-looking wings, that fluttered high above our heads. Below that infront of us, was a single broom that hovered in the tunnel of light. We all looked for any differences in the keys. I saw none but then suddenly Darcie pointed overhead, ethusiatically she announced,

"There! That one!" We all tried our best but saw nothing, until Megan asked her where.

"That one!" She shook her finger to the right side in the swarm of floating keys. "With the broken wing!"

"I see it!" Harry said. He looked at the broom, then back at the key. "I'm going after it."

"Harry I don't think you-" Megan's advice was cut off by Harry getting on the broom and as soon as he did, the keys turned their prongs downward and fell towards him and swooped at him like attacking birds or angry bees. "Ought to keep an eye on the one that's right." Megan finished her words with a sigh. Ron looked in amazement as he watched his best friend fly around being hit with the shining-meanies.

"Reckon that stings a bit." Ron acknowledged. Darcie looked at him unbelieving what he had just noticed as his eyes kept staring at Harry.

"Duh, he's being bludgeoned to death with flying keys." She said sarcastically. We all cheered Harry on and called out directions to where it was. He sucked breath in quickly while he was hit. Shavai noticed his eyes closed when he grimaced.

"Keep your eyes open, Harry! Don't lose the key!" She called. He forced his eyes open. Keys swarmed both infront of him and in back.They hit him hard but managed no damage to their wings. Darcie plucked one from the air when Harry went by and ripped its wings off, then dropped it to the floor before she dropped it to the floor then continued with us cheering. Over turns and flips, loops and U-turns, Harry did every trick in the book to follow the elusive key. We gasped as Harry repeatedly almost hit the wall, but he never hit it. He plummetted straight down towards us reaching his hand out for the one key, almost grasping it, but never did. When Harry finally grabbed it, he threw it straight down to Hermione who unlocked the door quickly. She ushered each of us through.

"Hurry, Harry!" She cried out to him as he turned the broom back around for the last time and flew straight threw the door to us. Hermione slammed the door as fast as she could, and we heard the keys slam themselves against the wood on the other side. Harry got of the broom, we panted a little bit from the short run. I leaned myself against the wall for a moment, getting a headache and suddenly doubting myself. There was no training we could've done. We were ill-prepared. And I wondered to myself if we use the Avada Kadabra curse against Voldermort when we saw him if we were subject to be thrown into Azkaban prison. I turned around bewildered and amazed. I took my weight off the wall and walked forward slowly. The floor was a giant chess board. On either side were giant chess pieces.We stood helplessly off to one side as they firgured 2 pieces were missing. Harry stood in one square, while Harry stood in another, and Ron climbed on the back of a piece that resembled a horse.

"Ron," Hermione asked looking at the opposite side's pieces. "You don't think this is going to be like REAL Wizard's chess, do you?" She moved her eyes back to him, wide in terror. Ron looked puzzled as he tried to figure out the answer simply by looking at the size of the pieces. Then he knew there was only one way to get a right answer. Ron pointed at a pawn.

"You there! D-5!" The massive stone echoed off the walls as it made it's way to the newly appointed square. When it finally got to it's place, the white pawn across from it removed two gigantic swords from behind it's back and with one swift slicing, cut our pawn into 3 pieces. Ron's eyes went wide with shock.

"Yes, Hermione. This is gonna be A LOT like Wizard's chess." Having to think quickly and carefully, Ron began playing his most important game of chess ever. His life and the lives of his friends were at stake. One by one on both teams, one piece would move and only a few short seconds later, it would be cut to ribbons by the opposite side. Most everything a while later seemed laid to waste. Just 3 pieces remained on either side. This part of the game was crucial. Ron stood on the back of the knight and planned his next move out, silently in his mind. He calculated and played out his moves in his mind of the few options he had to get the king when he realized the only choice he had, that took courage, but had to be done. Ron's eyes gleamed with inspiration. Harry took a look around and realized they were the only pieces left.

"Wait a minute." Harry whispered, visualizing Ron's plans as he said them to him..

"Harry," Ron said, swallowing hard. "Once I make my move the queen'll take me. Then you're free to check the king." Harry's eyes searched frantically for another way.

"No, Ron, no!" He protested.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. I clenched my hands into fists so hard I felt my nails digging into my skin.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." Harry said, never taking his eyes off Ron, nor a foot from his place. Hermione and the other girls looked in utter disbelief.

"No you can't!" They all chanted.

"Listen," He said to Hermione, then he turned to the rest of us. "Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" We hated to admit it, but he was right. We had no choice. He knew Harry had to be the one, if not the only one to go on and he told Harry so. He sighed and took a big breath and closed his eyes. He spoke as clear as he could.

"Knight to H-3." He ordered. The knight piece below him began moving forawrd. Across the board. 3 forward, one move over. And righ before he stopped on the final move, the queen seemed to acklowledge him. Then the queen began to slowly scoot across the board to him. We all watched wide eyed and hoped that Ron was in the right position, because if he wasn't, what was going to happen next could've really hurt him. It had everyone fooled for a second, looking like it wasn't going to do anything, but then the queen had taken the sword between both it's hands infront of it, and rammed it through the center. It looked like Ron had been hit as the pieces flew about and Ron solemnly fell to the ground eyes wide with surprise, then as his head connected with the ground, suddenly, they weren't open anymore.

"No!" We screamed as we watched what happened, just about everyone began to run forward and onto the board until Harry stopped everyone.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. Pointing his hand at us. "Don't forget-we're still playing." Hermione stood petrified in her place. Harry then gulped, and took a short walk forward on the board to the White side's king. Harry stopped infront of it and looked aup at the masked face.

"Check mate." Harry said As a symbol of defeat, the king dropped his sword infront of him and Harry dodged it by jumping a little to the side. Once we were finally able to move, we all ran to Ron's aide. We all slouched over him.

"Darcie, Whitney. Katie, you guys help Hermione carry Ron." I said. They looked at me bewildered.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Cause she'll never get Fluffy alive with just herself." Megan said. "Besides, we already know what happens from her on. We'll be alright." She said looking right into Darcie's eyes. As we were talking, I noticed Harry mouthing some words to Hermione, and she smiled a little in return. Darcie, Whitney and Katie began helping Hermione lift Ron up and slowly carry him out. When Darcie looked to Whitney.

"Does this mean we could die like heroes?" She asked, Whitney pondered as she grunted walking with Ron's weight.

"Hell yeah." Whitney answered.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" Darcie asked The continued walking slowly. "Where the hell is 911 when you need them?" Once they dissapeared through the door, I looked at Megan.

"You just lied to them."

"Well, would you rather have me tell them the truth? "

"Good point." We walked to Harry and proceeded to go to the door to the next room. The path infront of us was dark, lit only by the lue light possibly from the moon or by some other strange enchantment.

"Ready, Harry?" Megan asked. After all we'd been through, he looked at her like she was nuts. When we got closer I could already anticipate what we'd see,

But what I thought was completely wrong and I saw someone standing before the mirror I had not expected to see.


	17. Voldemort VS the DAC

"You!" Harry exclaimed. Once the man turned to face us, Harry was just as surpised as the rest of us.

"What the hell?" Megan asked. Shavai and I were just too stunned for words. Professor Quirrel stood before us, looking at us with a completely different pair of eyes.

"Seriously, I was expecting someone with a little more fashion savvy." I mentioned, trying to focus his anger on someone other than Harry. I looked around in case there was anyone else, like if he was working with Snape or something all along, but if he was, I couldn't see anyone.

"But Snape! He was - he," Harry stammered trying to explain how the entire time he thought it was Snape. Professor Quirrel smiled deviously.

"Yes. He does seem the type, but besides him, who would suspect p-p-poor, s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrel?" He looked at us smug with himself. Harry looked as if he didn't understand.

"But that day during the quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry tried to work everything work out to make more sense. Quirrel chuckled to himself.

"No dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cape hadn't caught fire, I would have succeeded!" You tell by his face, Harry was mentally thanking Darcie and Whitney. Professor Quirrel continued to brage like an evil genious on coke, on a bad cartoon show and he continued. "Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." I took this into consideration. I never looked at Quirrel, I had only been watching Snape.

"You know, Darcie, Whitney and Katie knew it was you. But I didn't believe them." I said, not taking my eyes off him for a moment. Harry's eyes brightened with a realization.

"Snape was trying to save me." I leaned over to Shavai and Megan.

"Alright this guy's getting annoying, I vote we kick his ass and steal his lunch money." Quirrel took his attention back to the mirror he was standing infront of. It was the mirror erised from before.

"Now, what does this mirror do? Quirrel wondered as he stared into it."I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone... but how do I get it!" Quirrel was confused. Then I had the biggest revelation of the night: If we never came down here, he would've never gotten the stone. In the movie, the person who wanted to find it but not use it could get it. That was all of us. We were helping him. Just then, we were joined by a third-party. The same whispering voice from the whole time we've been here was also here. We all looked for our wands.

"Use the boy." It had said.

Quirrel turned, "Come here, Potter!" Megan stepped forward.

"You hurt him and I'll hang you by the turban you're wearing!"

"Threats are no use to me." Harry hesitantly walked forward to him.

"Harry don't!" I called after him. He assured me it was okay with a flick of his lowered hand.

"Yeah, keep thinking that till it happens." Shavai warned. Quirrel looked at Harry who was much shorter than he was.

"Tell me, what do you see." Quirrel asked with his new charactoristic glare. We saw Harry and Quirrel standing beside each other with nothing more. Then we noticed our own reflections in the mirror. Then we heared something drop itself into Megan's pocket. Megan cupped her hand around it, making sure she wasn't seen by him and her eyes widened a little, then she turned her gaze back to them. Harry saw himself and Megan in the mirror, just when he thought it would be a romantic vision, he noticed Megan take something from her pocket. She turned her palm upwards and unclenched her fingers and revealed the stone. Harry's then knew where the stone was and who had it. The look in his eyes registered to Quirrel and he demanded information.

"What is it? What do you see!"

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbeldore. I- I've won the house cup." He answered quickly.

"He lies!" Came the same raspy voie without a source. Quirrel looked down at him.

"Tell the truth!"

"Why should he? You've never believed in it." Megan said. We all made sure to keep our distance from him. Our diversions didn't work on him. As I tried to think of an escape plan, I regained my conciousness of where I was and the conversations going on. Quirrel stepped away from Harry and turned his back to him and stared at us.

"Master you are not strong enough." He said. The voice replied.

"I have strength enough for this." It said. Quirrel's hands shook as he went up to his turban and began to unravel it. _'Ah-hah.", _I thought to myself, _"We really didn't change the movie sp much after all."_ Slowly, Voldermort was revealed to be on the backside of Quirrel's head.

"Damn," I said looking at how grotesque the face looked. "Looks like Darcie and Whitney didn't hit you hard enough." The shriveled face glared in my direction.

"Quiet foolish girl!" It hissed angrily. I was determined to give Harry and the others a chance to run.

"Why don't you climb off the back of that head and make me, raisin-boy?" Harry didn't recognize the face, but the raspy-voice brought it all back. Memories of his mother and father, the bright green flash. Their deaths. He remembered it all.

"Voldermort." He said with disbelief. He wondered to himself how the world's most powerful, dark wizard could find himself in such a pathetic state.

"Yes. You see what I've become?" It was as though he could read Harry's mind. Voldermort went on with his sob-story of how he once had it all and now was reduced to hiding in the woods living off unicorn blood, and surviving off other people's bodies like a parasite. I glanced quickly around the room. First thing, we needed more than just our wands as weapons. We could smash the mirror and use the shards, but Voldermort did use a teacher to hook on to. We probably wouldn't make it out of here alive tonight. But I was certain, that at least one of us would survive and I was ready to sacrifice myself for my friends in a heartbeat if it ever came down to it. Harry began to slowly walk backwrds up the stairs to us as he listened to Voldermort's story.

I hoped Whitney, Darcie, Katie and Hermione had found some people and were coming to our aide as we spoke, but I knew any moment - wands would be drawn. And the only way out, was back through the way we came. Voldermort finished slyly.

"...But there is something that can help." He looked directly at Megan and completed his thought. "Something that lies in your pocket!" We all took off running back in the direction we came.

"Stop them!" Voldermort ordered. Just as we got to the dark corridor I stuck my wand out infront of me to light the way when suddenly the ground caught fire like a wall and burned my hand. Shavai tripped from trying to stop herself and landed on the ground with a thud, but quickly lifted herself and turned around. I pulled my burnt hand back but dropped my wand on the other side from the shock. We turned back towards Quirrel, grouping closely together, me holding my now injured hand. We gathered infront of Harry like protective lionesses.

"Don't be a fool!" Voldermort said looking at us from the reflection of the mirror. "Why suffer a horrific death, when you can join with me and live?"

"Never!" Harry shouted. Megan and Shavai rose their wands. Voldemort smirked.

"Ah, bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again?" He asked Harry striking a chord with him. Harry's eyes opened a little wider behind his glasses.

"Don't listen to him Harry." Megan and Shavai chided. "He's only telling you lies." Still Voldemort held Harry's gaze in a trance.

"Together, we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return. That's all, Harry." Harry stood vehemently listening to his words as though he was actually considering it. "There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it! Together, we'll do extraoridinary things. Just give me that stone!" I turned to Harry quickly, nursing my injured hand I spoke quickly.

"Harry, even if he could bring your parents back, do you think they'd want to die again fighting to save you from him!" I asked him quickly knowing full and well, Voldemort was not about to have anymore competition from me. His face frowned in frustration and rasped.

"Silence!" Quirrel flicked his wand and launched me in the air and I fell back down on my injured hand thinking I heard something snap. Shavai helped me up as I yelped from the pain. Megan stood infront and handed him the stone discretely. He took it and made his decision.

"You liar!" He shouted again with all his might at the fake promises, gripping the stone tightly with everything he had. That's when all our hearts pounded. That's when Voldemort turned his attention to us.

"Delaney, Megan, Shavai, I know you're all bright girls. I've seen you and watched you - you don't belong here." Voldemort knew who we were. What must Harry be thinking?

"You mean you were the voice?" Shavai asked, unbelieving.

"It was you who attacked me?" I inquired, agrily. If I wasn't determined to kill him before, I was going to now no hesitation. I had suspected it was just Quirrelor a sneaky suspiscion about Snape.

"Yes. You were the ones I most had to worry about. You three and the others who almost blew my disguise. Give me the stone and I can send you home. Back to your mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters. With Darcie, Katie, Whitney and Elizabeth." It grew increasingly hot as we stood thinking about where we had each come from, but the bright, hot flames brought us back to the present situation. Voldemort smiled, who knows what he was thinking. "Give me the stone. Leave this world to me and you can return to where you came from." His voice rang in our heads. He was right. We could just end it right here and give it to him. Who knows if he would really send us home, or if he would simply kill us once he had it. Probably the latter. Harry stood behind us being confused by all that was being said. He mustve thought we were aliens from how Voldemort spoke about us. Still the right thing got to us.

"We'd rather die!" Shavai yelled clenching her hand around her wand tightly. Voldemort's face transformed into a hideous demon and gce Quirrel his next assignment, infuriated we didn't fall for his offer.

"Kill them!" He exclaimed. Before we could blink, Quirrel was off the ground and flew towards us before we barely had a chance to react. Shavai was suddenly thrown through the air and hit the mirror, shattering it completely. Quirrel then muttered something that sounded like a hex and Shavai was surrounded by a ring of fire around her feet and shot up into the air around her. Shavai began to scream. We looked horrified as Shavai's cries filled the air.

"Oh my god," I said in a hushed tone as Megan and I ran together towards the mirror and Harry ran the opposite way of Quirrel and Voldemort. "He's burning her alive." Shavai grimaced and turned and tossed from side to side as she floated in mid-air in the center of the fire tunnel around her. Megan ran to her and stuck her hand through the flames to her hoping it was fake. She pulled her hand back screaming like Shavai as the fire stayed around her hand even after she removed it.

"Aquadacus!" Megan shouted and sliced her wand through the air. A wave of water flew out and hit the fire, but as soon as it did, it turned into steam and dissapeared. "Shavai!" We both called out her name as she screamed. As Harry and I played keep away with the stone. I tried to keep attention on Quirrel, Harry and Shavai. Megan finally jumped up and grabbed Shavai's ankle and tried to pull her out by getting herself burned badly in the process. Megan screamed as Shavai screamed worse.

"Let me go, let me go!" She yelled in the same pitch as her screams, Megan had only pulled her into one side of the wall. "Don't worry bout me and get Harry!" She resumed her screams as Megan joined me in running in one direction as Harry hurried to another, while I had the stone in my hand. Suddenly, I felt something grabbing my mind like a hand and held me back, when I suddenly collapsed on the floor unable to move. The stone fell from my hand infront of me. Megan stooped down to my side quickly and grabbed the stone and shook me.

"Delaney, get up!" She urged. She looked back to see Quirrel flying towards her. She threw the stone to Harry, once Quirrel one-eightied, I was able to move again. I got up on one knee and looked up to see Shavai. Screaming and kicking her legs and saying how much it hurt. She tried punching through, but there was nothing to punch. Her hair flew above her as though there were some source of wind below her. Her wand laid on the ground beside the firewall, where it had been dropped. After a moment of being motionless, I got up and ran behind Quirrel as he grabbed Megan's leg. He said another spell and Megan began floating in the air and a sphere of water whirled around her. I grabbed Quirrel's wand from it's holder in his robe and pointed it at him. I gathered all my anger and was ready to say an unforgiveable curse.

"Let them go, or I swear you'll never leave this chamber." Quirrel muttered something quickly while he laid on his back lifting himself up on his elbows. I started saying the curse just as he finished his. "Avada Kadab-" Sand had gathered together from the floor behind me and formed a hand that crawled up my body and floated behind me. When I started my curse, I was cut off as the sand formed a hand I wasn't aware of and proceeded to squeeze tightly. Then I began to join Shavai and Megan being lifted into the air. I dropped Quirrel's wand as I tried my best to grab onto the arm, but my hands simply went right through its grains. I strained to yell, but my neck felt as if it were about to break. I began to get panicky as I kicked my fight through the air. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't even breathe. I glanced at Shavai through darkening vision and oxygen deprived, bloodshot eyes. The flames still engulfed her, but she was floating in the middle of the air her hair laying down over her shoulders. She wasn't screaming anymore. I looked at Megan quickly. One air bubble escaped her lips as she gulped some water. She looked how a fish would outside of water. Her mouth opened and closes as her eyes got heavier and heavier until she stopped looking around and just eased into the darkness and stopped moving altogether. I looked down and noticed as I was up her, Harry was being strangled below me and I became overwhelmed as tunnel vision overtook everything and I looked up and a tear fell down my cheek on it's own. I mouthed to the sky ""You win."

I couldn't believe how bad things were. Once more we were going to die and it gets harder every time to watch your friends die. I thought about something else then too. Darcie, Whitney, Katie, Elizabeth and Hermione were probably dead too. They should've been here by now. More tears fell from my face and fell down below me as eveyrthing suddenly started having little spots in my vision and got darker by the second. I was so sure we had everyhting planned out. I thought we'd make it this time. Then I heard a scream of horror from Quirrel..

"What is this magic!" Obviously, in pain. I hoped and prayed silently he'd suffer for many hours on end. Just as I started to black out, the hand dispersed and I fell back onto the ground a good 7 feet and hit my head on a stair. I gasped and never felt so greatful for air. I coughed and sputtered trying to get my breathing regulated. I looked over at Megan and Shavai. Appearantly, when the spell ended over me, it stopped working on them also, but they still didn't move. I looked back at the disintegrating Professor Quirrel as he tried to stop his face from decaying.

"Go to hell, asshole!" I yelled with a strong hoarseness in my voice. I choked to recover from the sudden outburst. I looked back at my friends and once again forced myself to speak. "Please you guys. Don't let them win." Suddenly, Megan coughed up water. Harry hurried beside her with Quirrel defeated he lifted her head onto his knees and held her hand. I forced myself to crawl to Shavai. I checked her pulse. She was okay. Her breathing was shallow, but she would be okay if someone came soon and got her to the nurse. I looked at Harry with my blood shot and teary eyes, holding my burnt arm.

"Not bad for your first year is it?" I asked him. I probably looked just as bad as he did with some type of soot or dirt all over my face and body. Megan looked terrified and tried to speak but couldn't as she looked straight infront of her and pointed her hand. I looked passed him and saw a cloudy gray mist begin to take the form of a shadow of someone wearing a cloak. Harry stood up.

"Harry!" I shouted and pointed, but it was too late. Harry was run through by the creature or ghost thing Voldemort had become. Harry fell backwards on the stairs and pounded his head against the stone steps, his hand fell to his side and dropped the blood red stone from his grip. I looked around and felt a pounding in my head from where I hit it earlier. I felt woozy suddenly and began bobbing from side to side trying to hold myself up.

"Damn steps." I cursed under my breath and entered the bleak-black of unconciousness I had learned so well.


	18. Recovery and Betrayel

I looked around me. I was in some bed I didn't recognize. Everything was dark in the room and there was a sweet, musty odor I couldn't place. Then I heard a yawn, and someone stretching beside me in the same bed. I expected to roll over and see Megan as I was used to her back at home always coming to my house while I was asleep and if I was, she'd crawl in the bed and join me until I woke up. I rolled over. But I didn't see Megan. Instead, I saw a head of shoulder length black hair, framing a face with a hooked nose, and a slightly aged face, sleeping soundly. It was Snape. Understandably, I began to scream.

"What the hell!" He woke with a start. I stopped and went silent for a moment, then looked in his face as he sat up swiftly. I screamed in his face again and he reached up without a thought and slapped me. I stopped and grabbed my fave in my palm where he slapped me. I raised my fist and launched it at his jaw. It connected, but his arm went up and caught my wrist and flipped me onto the bed on my back. He pinned me with his hands on my wrists and knees on my thighs. All I could hink was how glad I was that he wore pants at least.

"What the hell happened! Why am I here! Where's everybody else! Why are you in the same bed as me!" I looked beside the bed and noticed a wine bottle tihe hot pink, glowing liquid in it. Snape for once, was out of breath and answers. But thank god, we both had some form of clothing on. "Nevermind! I don't wanna know!" I decided. I looked at what I was wearing. He wore his pants, and I wore my shirt and a pair of black underwear. I began putting my pants and shoes on. "Alright, you have until later to tell me what the hell happened last night." I said as I closed the door to head to the infirmiry to find my friends. He sat on the edge of his bed looking at the bottle of Darcie and Whitney's maical mystery potion, confused himself. But for how much he was mad at the girls, he was also curious about the marvelous feeling he had in his chest and he smiled to himself.

When I arrived, I found Megan, Shavai, and Harry lying in beds, good as new. Everyone else stood around the beds smiling.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" I said happily as I walked closer. They smiled back broadly.

"It'd take a lot more than a little fire and water to stop us." Shavai said, flexing her biceps.

"Yeah. Hey, for once we get a happy ending." Megan acknowledging all of us were alive and for the most part, well.

"Well, it's a good change from dying anyway." I said sitting on the end of her bed. "You guys do NOT wanna know what I just went through." I said looking down at the white sheets, blushing.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, rearranging flowers she had brought to them.

"Well let me put it this way: Shavai, Megan? You remember that bet you two made about me waking up... un-alone?" Shavai looked at me confused as I didn't make eye contact and fidgeted with my hands.

"Yeah, why?" Megan asked.

"Let's just say, Megan and you owe me five bucks." They looked at me in shock as everyone else who wasn't privvy to the information looked more left out with each word that was said.

"Ew! Snape? How!" Shavai asked.

"A love potion a couple of morons made." I answered, glaring in Darcie's direction. Darcie just looked non-chalontley as she got up and tried to sneak away.

"Man, I'd be freaked out if I ever woke up with an old person in my bed." She said as she ran smack into Dumbeldore's white beard. She gasped.

"Ah! I'm gonna turn old! My boobs will sag, my hips will spread, my ass'll touch the floor and I'm gonna die!" Darcie wrapped her arms around herself. Then she grabbed Dumbledore's shoulders and stared up at his face. "And it's all your fault you Santa-reject!" She said as she began crying and running away flailing her arms like a retard. Whitney, Katie and Elizabeth got up and startd walking out after giving the injured parties their goodbye hugs and followed Darcie out with Whitney apologizing to Dumbeldore.

"Sorry," She said as she walked backwards out the door. "She has a phobia of old people." Just as she opened the door she turned back around and added "And feet come to think of it." and left. Elizabeth mentioned taking Darcie, Whitney and Katie for food, so bets were, that's where they went. I took Shavai with me for a walk. When we came back to the infirmary, Harry and Megan were alone. Shavai and I watched them from around the corner. They both sat on the same cot, holding each other's hand and smiling. I had never seen her smile the way she did when she was with him. Shavai and I went further back behind the corner and spoke quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Shavai asked.

"I've already got it." I said sadly. I glanced back at them from behind the corner and saw her throw her head back in laughter at something he said. "But she's gonna hate me for the rest of her life for it." With a sigh we began walking out of the nurse's quarters and out of the hospital wing and towards the Great Hall.

"What are you going to do about Snape?" She asked me again.

"I don't know. Probably the same thing as Harry. What's it matter?"

"Well it matters alot. Megan's not Harry's true love. We can't mess the story up after we leave."

"Who's to say we haven't already? Why am I supposed to know the answer to everything? It's always 'Delaney what are we gonna do? Delaney, what are you gonna do?' Why must I know all this?" I asked angrily about to cry from all the stress put on me.

"Calm down." Shavai said. We walked for a few moments in silence. "That's not what I meant about Snape anyway." She said. I looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What did you mean?" I asked her finally.

"I meant did you do anything with him like-" I instantly stopped her sentence with a glare.

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip your heart out."

A while later, after Harry was well enough to leave, I got the oppertunity to speak to Megan alone.

"Got a minute?" I asked walking up to her as she made an exit from the infirmary. She looked at me and smirked.

"For a geriatric-lover like you?" I looked a little hurt, then she smiled at me. "I have 2." I realized how I was about to break her heart, but it had to be done for her own sake and his.

"You like Harry don't you?" I asked. She thought on the question for a moment.

"Yeah, I think I love him." I looked at the ground as we walked, noticing how bright the sun seemed to be today.

"When you say love, you mean no one has ever made you this happy?" Once again, she took the question into deep consideration."Give me an answer before I poke you with a spoon." I tried my best to lighten the conversation. I looked at her seriously and my smile disappeared whenever she wasn't looking at me.

"I don't - I think this is the real thing." I took into consideration everything my best friend had said. Maybe more than I should have, now looking back. I was going to do something to her that I'd regret for the rest of my life. But knew inside, somehow in the distant future, maybe months, maybe even years later, she'd be okay again.

:"Megan?" My voice cracked as I spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I found a spell that's supposed to make love last forever." Her eyes opened wide.

"What is it?"

"You swish and flick your wand and say..." I trailed off in thought. I could see her alone in my mind once we got back home. Her crying herself to sleep, always thinking about Harry as the one that got away. Megan called me back to reality.

"Say what?" She asked impatiently. I cleared my throat.

"Nomus Ricta." Megan's smile broadened. as she reached out her arms to give me a hug excitedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said to me as I lightly hugged her back with one arm. She didn't deserve this. She deserved happiness. And for a moment, I thought about telling her the truth.

"Please, don't thank me." I said and we began walking in seperate directions. Then I turned around. "Megan?" She turned towards me. "Nevermind."

She caught up with Harry and did the spell on him in the Great Hall. Just as she did, a small puff of smoke came off the end of her wand and was inhaled by Harry. With the task being done, I decided to find everybody. I knew as I searched, I should feel jubilent in the victory over the Dark Lord, but I just felt sad. I felt there was still much more to be done. But there wasn't. The person I found of the group was Shavai, and one by one, everyone was gathered in the Hall.

"Delaney, where do we go from here?" Shavai asked.

"Who can say, really?" Inside, I could only wish I did. The possibilities were endless. For all I knew we could end up in Cleopatra with Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton back in 1969 clothing trying to recreate ancient Egypt in Technicolor. Or perhaps a horror flick like Kazaam or Glitter. Or something black and white.

"So did she do it?" Shavai continued asking questions, but at least I knew the answer to this one.

"Yeah. I told her, she did it, I regret it."

"It's not your fault. You know you had to." Just then Darcie, Whitney and Katie ran to the table from outside. - out of breath as though being chased by someone. Darcie began gulping down Shavai's water as Whitney inhaled mine and Katie grabbed a complete stranger's.

"That's the second time you've done that." I acknowledged. "Now, would you kindly explain what the hell you're running from this time?" With that, Darcie slammed a wand down on the table.

"So?" Shavai asked.

"So nothin!" Whitney said as she put the empty glass down on the table.

"Who's is it?" Megan asked as she came walking over from her place with Harry.

"No one important." Katie muttered.

"C'mon." Shavai chided.

"Nobody's!" Katie repeated. "Just.. you know. Snape's."

"What!" We all jumped up.

"Well why were you running?" Shavai asked.

"Malfoy's got love potion for Whitney." Katie panted.

"Just petrify him." Megan said and shrugged off the whole situation. Darcie's face brightened as she got an idea. Darcie picked up Snape's wand.

"Where are you going now?" Megan asked them again.

"To get Malfoy." Darcie answered. I tapped her shoulder and took the wand once she turned to face me.

"Okay now you can go." I dissmissed them and they ran off outside. Once the doors closed finally, we heard someone screaming followed by a bright flash of blue light. We all got up and ran outside. We saw Draco on the ground with a surprised look on his face. He was frozen solid with a bottle clamped in his hand that looked familiar. It had hot pink liquid inside with air bubble that resembled little hearts. My eyes widened in realization. I'd seen it before.

"Hey." I said to the others in an attempt to excuse myself. "I'll catch up with you guys later. There's something I gotta do." I left them wondering what I was up to. I found myself turning corners following my feet and not caring where I ended up. I remember some of the things Professor Snape and I talked about. He went completely out of charactor as I got to see into his past of being a reject. The kid nobody liked because he wasn't ever a jovk type, or even a handsome backstander. He was a plain outcast as plain as could be. And then I let him know that my entire school going years were exactly the way he described and when we spoke about such things, I felt a little closer to the persona he had adopted to himself. The cold, uncaring attitufde. The clinging to knowledge of words and potions and nothing he could create would ever bring him happiness. I kissed Snape right after he had told me how alone he felt. I pretended to need help with a box while serving detention and it was an empy box and as he stepped infront of my, I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. I still felt the warmth of his lips as I touched my middle and fore finger to them. And although I knew it was a mistake, it didn't feel wrong and for a second, he actually kissed back.

_"I'm sorry." He'd said as he looked dishevled and awkward towards me. "I think you better leave. Your detention is over for today."_

I then found myself at Snape's empty classroom, curled up in memories of the weeks proceeding wondering how I was to handle this. There wasn't anything I read or learned in my life how to deal with a awkward situation with a fictional charactor. But then again, I guess nobody had. I walked quickly and put the wand on his desk and turned to leave as soon as possible. The only thing I could think of to deal with this, was to escape from seeing him. Anywhere.


	19. Revelations and Destruction

When I got to the door and turned the knob, I was surprised to hear someone else's presence. A deep voice cleared his throat, enough to let me know I had made a mistake. Someone else was there. I turned swiftly and saw none other than Professor Snape standing in the middle of the aisle of desks in the room.

"Oh my god!" I said, almost feeling my heart jump up in my throat. "Don't do that!" I all but yelled at him. He acted cool as he approached me slowly.

"Maybe if you weren't in my classroom without permission, I would've found a more suitable way to announce myself." He stated. I looked around and the lights suddenly turned on. "That better?" He asked.

"Well the least you could've done was to acknowledge me by making a noise would've been a little nicer." I said rhetorically. He continued walking steadily closer like a lion circling.

"Since when have I ever been labeled as being 'nice'?" He quizzed me racking through my brain. I thought back to the kiss, then quickly snapped out of it. He was a teacher for god's sake, and not even good looking. But in an odd way the dark mystery around him to me, was strangely appealing. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation in my mind. Then I remembered something I should've thought of this entire time. Snape was skilled at Occlumensy. I knew from the feelings in my skull he was reading my mind.

"Touche'." I said. I could still feel his presence in my mind, like fingernails running through my hair. "Stop." I said glaring at him. "That's not fair and it's an invasion of privacy."

"Well I'd hate to burst your bubble, princess." He said snarling a little making another facade. "But the world isn't fair or haven't you noticed?" He was about 3 feet from me, and by this point, my back was to the door. I looked for a change of topic.

"I brought you you're wand back." I offered, gesturing for him to look behind him so that he'd look and I could make my get away. He didn't even glance at it.

"No." He said sternly. "You didn't just bring my wand back. You were bringing conversation." He mused. He walked quickly to his desk and grabbed the wand in a quick gesture then turned towards me. "But on your luck, it so happens your abomination of a sister and her two-sidekick nit-wits decided to take off with it." I walked half way to his desk to defend my sister and friends, when a chair pulled itself over and knocked me in the back of the knees, forcing me to sit on it. He walked around me as though he were examining me as a specimen. He continued circling me. I watched him trying to turn my head as far as I could to keep him in eyesight.

"But you are very curious." He said as a conclusion stopping behind me. I tried to read his mind but found it to be a fortress. But he was finding his way through mine with no trouble or resistance. "Why aren't you trying to stop me?" He asked. "You faced the Dark Lord with some inconvienience, yet you're not so iron-willed anymore are you?" He stayed behind me and I gave up looking at him. "Why is that?"

"Because I can't." I said with a sigh not wanting to talk to him any further.

"Because you can't what?" He asked. I could feel his eyes looking at the back of my skull. God only knows what he was thinking.

"Because I can't stop anything. I don't have it in me to fight anymore." I said flashing back to how I had seen Megan and Shavai on the verge of death once more. He got close to my ear and clamped a hand on my shoulder.

"Or is it because you don't belong in this world?" He asked. He found the right places in my mind and had me cornered. My darkest secrets; Who I was, Where we were from, How we knew. Worst of all at the time, he knew about my hidden feelings for him. He circled back to my front, and held both my hands down on the armrests and looked me in the eyes,

"I'd really like to leave now." I whimpered. He felt his power over me and liked it. He cocked his head to one side and smirked.

"Now why would you want to leave? I know in your heart, you don't." I tried to break free of his hold but Snape merely pushed my hands by my head and braced them there with one arm, while the other took out his wand and aimed it at my throat. My breathing picked up.

"But I know something about you as well." I said calmly. "You don't want me to leave. Otherwise you would have." I thought back to his stories of loneliness and compared it to him now. It was as though some raged passion, fired in his eyes and he looked as though it were about to devour me. He smirked again. I tried my best to keep my mind on other things to scramble his readings. I thought back home about my family, as I reached for my wand and stood suddenly and thrusted it at him.

"Nomus Ricta." I said. Smoke flew out the tip of the wand and Snape inhaled it and stepped back letting the rest rise to the ceiling and vanish into thin air. He looked with shock and disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" He said, half-angry half-sad. "Why did you cast a memory charm on me?" He asked.

"Because it had to be done." I answered, straight to the point. "Now I have a question of my own." I said returning to the seat. He sat on a chair behind his desk, his posture straight as a board. He gestured with his arm for me to continue toning down in his anger. "When I woke up in that bed with you, we didn't do anything did we?"

Snape never answered and if I hadn't known better, I'd swear he was blushing.

"Oh my god..." I whispered putting my hand over my mouth. I stood up, walked away a little then turned back towards him hands at my sides. A quick image ran through my mind of passion, and bonding love. And part of me simply thought it was repulsive but I didn't know why. Was it how he looked, or was it because it ws taboo to get intimately involved with teachers? "Do you know how much trouble you could get into? You could lose everything!" I said. He jumped to his feet from behind the desk and his anger returned.

"You think of all people, I wouldn't know what's at stake!" His face snarled and sneered looking at me like a legitimate couple with a common marriage fight. I turned to walk out of the class room, quickly with anger. I didn't like people yelling, especially at me. Just as my hand touched the door to open it, his feelings overwhelmed him and poured from his throat.

"I love you!" He said. I stood shocked, eyes wide holding the handle. I turned back to him, sadly. On other terms, I would've been flattered. But this was not Pride and Predjidece. This was Harry Potter, and in Harry Potter, the teachers didn't love the students like this. I looked in his eyes and saw the same emotion as the day he kissed me.

"No you don't. It was the potion we drank. Surely, being the potions master you must know that." I said, leaning back against the door frame, crossing my arms looking at him and sighed.

"But- I've never been in love before." This was definately not the Snape from the book, or the movies. But it was his voice and I was looking right at him. And I could swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"Well, I - I-." I struggled for words to explain myself to him. Turned out I didn't have to.

"I know." He spoke with the bottom lines of his eyes acting as a dam for his tears."You could never love me back." He said half-heartedly. With that being said I opened the door.

"Don't worry by tomorrow, you won't even remember me." I took a step out and heard him say one last thing.

"But I don't want to forget."

It took everything I had to keep walking out the door. and as I left what I heard made me hurt inside. It shattered me with every step I took. Snape was crying.

And for the first time in all my planning, I thought I was making a mistake, and I began crying too. I continued walking alone to the Gryffindor Common Room.. When I got there, I decided to take some rest for myself and headed to the girls' sleeping quarters. I sat on my bed and touched gingerly at my neck where the bruises were from the strangulation I nearly died from. The bruises were shaped like fingers and radiated heat as though it happened a moment ago. I had just laid down and closed my eyes when I heard some odd knocking going on from a large antique armoire. Cautiously I got up and opened it and saw what I expected I would. Shavai quickly covered herself with a large Gyrffindor sweater. Upon a second glance, Oliver Wood was trying to cover himself with someone's school robe.

"Don't act like you didn't see this coming." Shavai said and quickly closed the doors. I decided not to bother her. After all, it wouldn't be my fictional baby. I gave up on the sleeping idea and walked to the large window.

And wished I hadn't. Megan stood in the courtyard holding hands with Harry. When suddenly, Harrry pushed his head against Megan's, and kissed her. I threw myself on the bed, returning to the first plan I had: Wait everything out until we were transferred home. I closed my eyes. This place was so unfair. A man for me, all the mischeif Darcie, Whitney and Katie could want with no major consequenes, Shavai had someone, Elizabeth had a best friend, and we knew all Voldemort's moves and he was out of our hair for now. And now, we would be going someplace else, when I just wanted all this to be an unfair dream instead of a possible unfair reality.

Then someone's hand covered my mouth. My eyes shot open and darter to the owner of the hand.

"Thought you'd get away with insulting me, didn't you? Thought you'd walk away victorious from trying to offend the Malfoys?" It was Lucious Malfoy. He took his hand away from my mouth slowly and I began screaming, but he took his wand and pointed it at my mouth. This was quickly turning out to be the worst week of my life.

"Now, you're going to do everything I tell you to." He said slyly. I quickly shook my head from left to right. "No? I'll show you no." And with that, he took his free hand and slapped me till I had no feeling in either side of my face besides stinging. I tried to scream again and he pulled his wand back, and was about to thrust it at me with a hex. "Cruci-" Oliver Wood tapped him on the shoulder. Lucious turned around to see him and Shavai

"Don't move." Oliver said.

"You're going to regret this the rest of your life - if that." Lucious said glaring back at him. "As for you," He said returning his gaze to me. "I'll get you later."

"Save your threats for the ministry." Shavai said snatching his wand away. My face hurt immensly and I cried the rest of the night, once my friends left the room. I missed my family, I missed electricity, I missed comlaining to everybody how I had nothing to do. I missed practically everything. Eventually, I fell asleep hoping it was going to be a good dream, a long night, and then when I woke up it would be some place familiar like Alice in Wonderland. A place I knew was my own. I wished so bad to finally wake up and be back home.

Meanwhile, Darcie, Whitney, and Katie decided to checkout the plants they had stolen from the greenhouse.

"Ew. Greenbean wanna-bes." Katie said throwing a plant aside after examening it. Darcie looked closely at the next plant and was saddened.

"Awe, still-born mandrake." Darcie said then placed it back in the bag to bury properly later. The next thing Darcie pulled out was familiar to them all and caused a wide-eyed reaction.

"Is that- what I think it is?" Katie asked. Whitney crawled over.

"Holy shit. That looks like-" Whitney silently counted the leaves.

"Yep." Darcie said and they all smiled at each other. A few moments and rolled parchments later, they all sat in a circle smoking happily, perhaps the strongest marijiauna they'd ever come in contact with.

"What are you doing?" Darcie asked looking shocked at Katie, as she lit a joint up. "You don't smoke."

"Yeah you're right, this is my first one." She said sarcastically. She took a long drag, held back a cough from the burning, and exhaled o-ing her lips. "Oh look. Smoke rings."

"Smart-ass." Darcie said watching her continue making the rings. All three of them cracked up.

"Something isn't right. Snape never came to tell us to shut up." Whitney observed. They all thought for a moment and felt a little saddened like the whole experience was done just to be caught or to test limits and find punishments. Darcie looked out the window pondering where he could be.

"Ah, who cares?" Katie asked. "Tomorrow's the last day." Darcie brought her attention back to them, and sighed, down-hearted.

"You know, I'm tired." She said as if the moment was ruined. "Lets go to bed."


	20. Celebration

Everyone woke early the next day. As soon as we dressed, Megan smiled enthusiastically and announced her bright idea.

"I'm going to see Harry!" With that, Shavai ran to block the exit with Elizabeth.

"You can't!" They exclaimed, arms held to both sides wide.

"Why not?" Elizabeth and Shavai looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Megan repeatedly herself loudly, looking at them both like they had gone completely mental. I gulped and slipped off my bed to my feet looking at her from behind.

"Because he doesn't remember you." She turned to face me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The spell you cast was a memory charm. It made him forget you." Shavai said walking a little forward to her. Megan began to feel tears well in her eyes. The first time she felt true love, and we had all betrayed her.

"He has to remember! I thought you were my friends!" She exclaimed yelling at us all. She burst into hysterics. I grabbed her arms and hugged her.

"Megan, we are your friends, that's why it had to be done!" I assured her and she cried into my shoulder.

"He has to remember, he has to..." Her voice trailed off, just like the tears she cried. She suddenly became angry and threw me off of her and ran down the stairs as fast as she could to the main Common Room, where Harry was. She stood and caught her breath and inquired the truth.

"Harry?" He looked back at her to acknowledge her, then turned to face her. "Do you remember me?" She held her breath.

"No. No, I don't. I'm sorry, should I?" He asked confused. She felt her heart break, but held it in.

"Oh." She said simply, it was as though it was Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Like they no longer remembered each other. She walked out of the room and once she was out of sight she ran down the stairs and out of the castle. Once she got there, she still felt the urge to run, to get out of Hogwarts, to get off the island. To jump off a cliff. She didn't stop running till she came near the sea and fell onto the rocks, screaming and crying. After a few moments, she looked out over the sea hoping for some clue as to where she should go now, what she should do. She stood up and looked at the edge and noticed a sillhouette in the bright morning sun with shoulder length black hair. She began to approach the robed man, when suddenly it was obvious he was well aware of her presence from the screaming epiode.

"You shouldn't be here." Snape said, not turning to look at her. Instead, he continued looking out into the horizon like he was staring into the sun and hoping to forget all he'd seen, or find what was taken from him.

"I shouldn't be here at all." Megan muttered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"What?" Snape asked. He was monotoned but it an odd way, it showed curiousity. "What happened to you?" Megan couldn't explain why, but she felt the need to speak to him.

"Everything. I feel empty inside and I don't know why." Megan said beginning to walk away, feeling at any moment he was going to lecture her on some ethic or another.

"I know how you feel." Snape replied closing his eyes then slowly reopened them. "It's as though I've lost," He paused for the right word. "Something." Megan thought about how he seemed to be changed. Then she remembered what I said that happened between him and me, then remembered it was me who told her about the spell. Then she came to the conclusion; I must've had to do the same thing and that in itself, eased her grief a little.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Megan called over her shoulder and walked back in silence. When she arrived back to where this morning's over-dramatics took place, Shavai and I were the only ones who stayed. The rest went about in search of the feast.

"_You know you love somebody when you want them to be happy. Even if their happiness, means you're not part of it_." I quoted to her. Me and Shavai hugged her andd put our heads together in a small circle for a while before she gently nudged us away. When you lose someone or lose love, you have to choose between two choices: Either you can have your life end with it, or you can join the rest of the world and move on. Appearantly, Megan made her choice.

"I'm hungry." Shavai and I smiled.

"Now you're talking my language."

That night, at dinner, the house cup was awarded to Slytherin and then a quick few added points, changed the order.

"And last, but not least, to Shavai, Megan, Elizabeth, and Delaney, for courage and bravery in the fight for friendship, I award them," Dumbeldore paused as everyone leaned on the edge of their seats as there was a tie between awarding points to Neville at Griffyndor, then awarded more to Darcie, Katie, and Whitney. He finished his sentence. "Two-hundred points." The Slytherin's looked angrily at each other and outburst with curse words, angry expressions and shock. Dumbledore continued speaking once everything went down.

"So I believe there needs to be some change in decoration." He clapped his hands twice and the overhead banners changed instantly in a wind blow from Slytherin's emblem to Gryffindor's. And everyone at our tables cheered. We all clapped and noticed Darcie, Whitney and Katie disappeared for a few moments. No one to this day, knows where they went but when they returned, they had a cd player.

"Where'd you get that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'd be amazed what Ebay and a delievery owl service can do." Darcie smirked and put a cd in then turned the volume all the way up.

"What are ya'll waiting for?" Darcie asked sounding more American to them than usual. "Party!" Darcie started playing "Celebrate" by KC and the Sunshine Band. The professors tried to get us to calm down as they started joining us in the dancing and celebrating not only in the successful school year, but in the solace of knowledge that we risked our lives and Voldemort was avoided one more year. I found myself dancing and talking to Megan.

"So, was this everything you hoped for?" I asked her practically yelling over the music.

"No," She answered sadly, then turned it into a smile. "It was a whole lot more."

"Hey, Megan." I gestured to Snape, covered in conffetti as fireworks went up over our heads as the music played. "Alan Rickman- snicker,snicker." I said, while we were both laughing, somehow Snape appeared behind us, and bellowed

"Who the FUCK is Alan Rickman!" Then everything turned bright white, and all we could see was the light and felt like we were beginning to spin and float.

"_Hey, Delaney_," Darcie voice broke through the quiet. "_Did we die again?"_

"_Yeah," _I answered sarcastically. "_You slipped on a peanut and broke your neck."_

_"Really?"_

_"No!"_

_"Well, what happens now?"_ She asked anyone.

_"Well, I guess, now we're going someplace else. So close your eyes, hang on tight, and-"_ Shavai finished the rest of my sentence.

_"Pray to God we don't end up in Glitter!"_

**THE END.**

Special thanks to the DAC as usual: Our stories may be slow at development, but they'll never be forgotten.

The FEW reviewers, I'm working on a second installment, but with a new son, I think it'll be a little slow but I hope someday to take the DAC through all of the Harry Potter movies, and a few others.

Once again, thank you.


End file.
